Really Don't Care
by davis32
Summary: Based off Demi Lovato's song Really Don't Care. It's been six months since Dani and Santana broke up, and with Dani now a signed artist, her music is playing all over the radios but when Santana hears the song Really Don't Care, all the pain comes back. Warning contains swear words, and minor sexual content but nothing to bad. I do not own the characters or the lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

Really Don't Care

**I just bought the Demi Lovato CD and fell in love with the song Really Don't Care, as I was listening to it I realized this would make a great Dantana story, I don't own the characters, or the lyrics, but I did slightly alter them to make it fit the situation better. Hope you guys enjoy!**

_Six Months After Reunion_

Santana Lopez sat inside the loft she shared with Kurt and Rachel, reading a magazine as Kurt watched some boring reality TV show, after the reunion in Lima Santana and Rachel had somehow managed to reconcile, mostly with Kurt's help though. Blaine was currently at one of his classes at NYADA.

"Oh my god you guys have to listen to this song, I have no idea who sings it but it's amazing" Rachel said bursting into the apartment.

Kurt didn't say anything as he muted the TV moving towards the kitchen where Rachel was trying to find the song on her phone. With a loud annoyed huff Santana got off the couch slowly moving towards the kitchen "This better be good Berry, my ass and the couch were having a very nice reunion after a long day at work" Santana grumbled.

Rachel rolled her eyes a large smile plastering on her face as she managed to pull up the song, not bothering to look at the name of the artist before pushing play. "Trust me you'll like it, it's about a breakup and how she's never going to back together with the person" Rachel said as the music started, and a familiar voice filled their ears.

**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**

**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

**Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known**

**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

Kurt frowned his eyebrow scrunching together "She's sounds really familiar" he explained.

Santana nodded her head her eyes full of questioning but didn't say anything.

"Your right, now that I think about it, the voice does sound really familiar" Rachel said. Instead of looking to see who the artist was the three of them stared at the phone listening to the lyrics.

**Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face**

**Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**

**I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known**

**That I would talk, I would talk**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**

**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**

**Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore**

**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

Santana's eyes widened "Oh my god" her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

Kurt and Rachel both looked at her "What?" Kurt asked surprised to see tears welling up in the Latina's eyes.

Santana shook her head wanting to hear the rest of the song.

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared**

**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**

**And make you understand, and make you understand**

**You had your chance, had your chance**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

Tears were freely running down the Latina's face, but Kurt and Rachel didn't question her, already knowing the answer to all of their questions.

**[Cher Lloyd]**

**Yeah, listen up**

**Hey, hey, never look back,**

**Dumb struck girl, ego intact**

**Look girl, why you so mad**

**Second guessin', but should've hit that**

**Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover**

**Should've picked that one, she's cuter than the other**

**I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster**

**Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

Quickly grabbing her phone Rachel turned off the volume slowly looking at Santana, who was still covering her mouth with her hand, trying to repress the sobs threatening to spill out. Kurt stepped towards her, his arm reaching out to wrap her into a hug, but Santana shook her head quickly avoiding him. Grabbing her phone and purse off the kitchen counter Santana raced towards the door, quickly fleeing the apartment, tears still running down her face.

"Santana wait" Rachel called moving after her, but Kurt stopped her.

"Let her go, I think she needs to be alone for a little bit. She'll come back" Kurt said softly.

"But what if she doesn't?" Rachel asked scared Santana might get into trouble being alone in New York City. Plus she really felt guilty having been the one who played the song for Santana not realizing it was by her ex-girlfriend.

Kurt sighed he having the same fears for the Latina "Then we'll go find her, but first I think she needs her space" Kurt said looking down at the floor.

"Do you feel a little bit of mixed emotion right now to?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked up meeting her eyes "If you mean, do I feel incredibly proud and happy for Dani, but also sad and upset for Santana? Then yes I do" Kurt said taking a deep breath.

Rachel nodded her head "Yeah me to" she said quietly.

**Line Break**

It was well past midnight when Santana managed to stumble onto a bench a couple blocks from the Spotlight Diner, also a couple of blocks from Dani's apartment. Where Santana knew the young musician still lived, even after signing a record deal five months prior.

It was a week after Santana, Rachel, and Kurt had returned from Lima, and after Brittany tried to win Santana back, that everything went to hell. Santana didn't say anything about Brittany kissing her and trying to get her back, thinking it would be better if she just kept that between her and Brittany. But what the Latina didn't realize was that Brittany wasn't going to give up, even after Santana explained she had a girlfriend and was very happy with Dani. Taking a large drink from the Tequila bottle in her hand the Latina closed her eyes thinking about the night that destroyed one of the best relationships she ever had.

_Six Months Ago_

_Santana, Dani, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were all having a movie marathon at the apartment. Santana sat on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her blue haired girlfriend who was sitting between her legs, running her fingers up and down Santana's arms. Kurt and Blaine sat cuddled up together on the couch, and Rachel sat in the chair. They were half way through Breakfast at Tiffany's (obviously Kurt's choice, with much annoyance and open irritation from Santana) when someone knocked on the door._

_Frowning Rachel stood up as Kurt paused the movie "I wonder who that is?" Blaine asked watching as Rachel went towards the door. Santana and Dani weren't that interested since Santana was pressing kisses to Dani's neck and whispering things they could do latter that night in her ear._

_It wasn't until she heard the voice she would never forget that Santana broke away from Dani looking at the doorway where Rachel stood with wide eyes and a shocked expression her eyes moving quickly between Santana's and the blonde's standing next to her._

_Brittany waved her hand "Hey guys" she said with an excited smile._

_Santana couldn't do anything except stared wide eyed as Kurt and Blaine moved from the couch pulling the blonde into a hug._

"_Brittany what are you doing here?" Kurt asked obviously shocked to see her._

_Brittany smiled her eyes locking onto Santana's "I came to see Sanny of course" she said with a large smile._

_Feeling a hit to the ribs Santana looked down to see Dani's brown eyes looking at hers with confusion and a lot of questions that Santana diffidently didn't want to answer._

"_Aren't you going to give me a hug San?" Brittany asked not even bothered by the fact that Santana still had her arms wrapped around Dani's waist._

_Blinking Santana shook her head untangling herself from Dani, Santana stood up from the floor slowly moving towards the blonde whose smile only got larger. As the two hugged Brittany kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "I missed you Sanny"._

_Pulling away Santana looked at Dani who was now standing up her arms crossed over her chest a hesitant smile on her face "Umm Brittany this is my girlfriend Dani, Dani this is Brittany we went to high school together, and were on the Cherrio's and Glee together" Santana said awkwardly making introductions._

"_Oh Sanny we were so much more than that, we were best friend's and we were lovers" Brittany said smiling at the Latina whose eyes widened in shock once again._

_Dani raised an eyebrow as she extended her hand towards the blonde "Right, well uhh it's nice to meet you Brittany, I've heard a lot about you"._

_Brittany smiled shaking her hand "I'm sure you have" she said looking Santana up and down._

"_Umm well this is nice and everything Brittany but it's really late and we all have to work really early tomorrow, are you staying at a hotel or something?" Kurt asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his head._

"_Oh no I was kind of hoping I could stay here" Brittany asked not even sounding the least bit embarrassed. _

_After a much awkward discussion they all finally agreed that Brittany could stay with them, and sleep on the couch. After getting her some blankets and pillows Blaine and Kurt hurriedly went off towards their room, the same with Rachel, leaving a still shocked and barely able to speak Santana, an irritated Dani, and a smirking Brittany._

"_Well it was nice to meet you Brittany but I think I'll head to bed as well" Dani said moving towards Santana's room. She originally didn't plan on staying the night but with everything that happened so far Dani wasn't comfortable leaving Santana and Brittany alone._

"_Oh uhh you're staying the night?" Brittany asked shocked._

_Dani smiled "Yeah, I like waking up next to my girlfriend. Good night Brittany" she said before moving behind the curtains._

"_Uhh, is there anything you need?" Santana asked looking at the couch, where blankets and pillows were stacked._

"_No I think I'll be fine with a good night hug" Brittney said opening her arms._

_Satana gave her a small smile opening her arms to hug the girl, once again Brittney kissed her cheek "If you get bored you know where to find me, I remember what would make you scream" she whispered in her ear._

_Cheeks red Santana pulled away "Umm good night Brittney" Santana mumbled moving towards her own bedroom curtains. Sliding them shut she turned around to find Dani already in bed. Slipping into a pair of short shorts and a tank top Santana climbed into the bed, climbing behind Dani, Santana wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist pulling Dani's back into her chest, kissing her neck she mumbled a "Good night babe" before burying her face into Dani's back, and quickly falling asleep. _

_Unfortunately it didn't last long; two hours letter Santana lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling while having an internal debate about the fact that her current and ex-girlfriend were less than ten feet away from each other._

_Finally at five am she decided to just go ahead and roll out of bed, considering she had to be at work in three hours anyway. Quietly moving out of the bed Santana left her bedroom heading towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, before getting in the shower. She had just turned on the water and started taking her clothes off when someone opened the door._

"_Jesus Christ I'm trying to take a shower" Santana said harshly, as she grabbed a towel covering herself before turning around to really scream at the intruder, but stopped short when she saw Brittany standing in front of her._

_Brittany smiled "God I've missed seeing you naked San" she said._

"_Bri…..Brittany what are you doing in here?" Santana asked shocked._

"_I saw you in those adorable short shorts and just knew I had to be the one to help you out of them" Brittany said stepping closer to her. _

_Santana stepped back but stepped into the side of the shower, allowing Brittany to trap her. Santana shivered when Brittany lightly trailed her hands up her side before gripping the towel and roughly ripped it out of her hands. Santana was too stunned to do anything accept watch wide eyed as Brittany's hands traveled up her stomach._

_Brittany had just rested her hands on Santana's breasts and was inching closer to her lips when the door opened._

"_Hey San, have you seen my… What the fuck?" Dani said looking at the two women in front of her._

"_Dani" Santana whispered._

_Shaking her head Dani left the bathroom tears already falling down her face. Grabbing her guitar case, and purse Dani quickly headed for the door._

_Moving away from Brittany Santana grabbed the fallen towel wrapping it around herself Santana ran after her, catching up to her right as she slide the huge door open._

"_Dani please wait" Santana said following her out the door, but Dani ignored her heading straight for the stairs._

_Reaching out Santana grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around to face her "Please, I can explain. Just let me explain Dani" Santana pleaded._

_Dani ripped her arm out of Santana's hand "There's nothing to explain Santana; you're like every other girl I've been with. A cheater and a liar"._

"_No please just let me explain" Santana said her own tears running down her face._

"_I don't want to hear it Santana, whatever we had is over just go back to Brittany. Have a nice life Santana" Dani said her voice breaking on her name before she turned around running down the stairs._

_Hand flying to her mouth to cover the sobs threatening to come up Santana fell to the ground still clutching the towel wrapped around her. And that's how Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany found her seconds later. Brittany tried to wrap the Latina in a hug, but Santana pushed her away falling into Rachel and Kurt's arms instead._

_End of memory_

Blinking Santana came out of the memory that still haunted her at night, looking around she realized she was no longer outside on a bench but rather standing in the hallway, staring at the number eight on her ex-girlfriend's apartment door, the now empty Tequila bottle still in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Really Don't Care

Dani had spent the entire day in the studio finishing the album that is to be released next week. But before going back to an empty apartment she stopped at the bar a couple blocks back, hoping to relax a little before she had to be up early for an interview on Kelly and Michael the next day. She was minding her own business when a pretty brunette came up to her, obviously flirting with her, and Dani flirted back, actually enjoying the girls company. After a couple of drinks Dani pushed the thoughts of Santana out of her head and asked the girl to go back to her place with her, the girl whose name was Jazmine happily agreed.

Stepping out of the elevator Dani pulled out her keys as she listened to Jazmine tell her about the time she accidently spilt coffee all over her boss at work a couple works before. Laughing Dani turned to look at her apartment door but coming to a stop in shock at the sight in front of her, Jazmine accidently running into her back.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry are you okay?" Jazmine asked shocked at Dani's sudden stop.

"Santana" Dani whispered out in shock.

Crinkling her eye brows Jazmine looked offended "My name's Jazmine, not Santana" she said harshly.

Dani shook her head "No, not you…" she started saying but Santana had woken up from her temporary drunken sleep.

"Dani" she said with a large toothy smile.

"Do you know her?" Jazmine asked stepping next to Dani and looking at the obviously drunk Latina.

Santana's eyes widened at the brunettes voice a cold deadly glare formed on her face as she looked at Jazmine "Of course she knows me, I'm her fucking girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Santana said harshly as she moved to stand up, but ended up falling on her butt because the world started spinning again.

"Girlfriend?" Jazmine asked in shocked looking at a still shocked and pale Dani.

Dani shook her head "No, I'm single" Dani said looking at the now green Latina and back at Jazmine "She's my ex. I should probably handle this on my own, I really like you Jazmine but I think we should probably call this a night, I'll call you tomorrow" Dani said with an apologetic smile.

"No she most diffidently won't be calling you tomorrow" Santana slurred looking at the two girls.

Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head at the Latina, "I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow Dani" Jazmine said leaning forward and kissing the now red haired girl's cheek "Call me tomorrow" she said with a smile as she moved towards the elevator.

"I swear to god if you ever kiss my girlfriend again I'll go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana yelled somehow managing to stand up and stumbling towards Dani.

Angry Dani grabbed the Latina's hand forcefully pulling her towards her apartment where she quickly opened the door, grabbed Santana's purse, and phone from the floor and yanked the taller girl into the apartment slamming the door behind her "What the hell are you doing here?" Dani yelled letting go of Santana's hand as she put her things on the table by the doorway.

Stumbling Santana moved towards the front room, where she tripped on the coffee table and fell on to the couch with a loud thud, and a couple curse words in Spanish that Dani didn't understand.

Taking a deep breath to try and control her frustration with the Latina Dani moved towards the front room "What are you doing here Santana?" she asked with a softer, more tired voice as she stood on the other side of the coffee table with her hands on her hips.

"I needed to see you. I need to know if it's true" Santana said softly as she sat up looking at the shorter girl "I like the red hair by the way" she said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Santana?" Dani asked with a frown deciding to ignore the compliment from the Latina.

"The song, Rachel heard it and played it for me and Kurt, you said that you never wanted me back in your life that you didn't care" Santana said the tears forming in her eyes once again, as the song replayed in her head.

Dani closed her eyes knowing full well what the Latina was talking about, her song Really Don't Care was released to the radio stations last week as a preview to her new album. Running a hand through her red hair Dani moved to sit down on the window ledge that over looked the busy New York street.

"I wrote that song right after we broke up; I was on Facebook when I saw a picture that Rachel was tagged in. It had you, Rachel, Kurt Blain, and Brittany in it. And of course to add salt to the wound Brittany was kissing your cheek and you had a huge smile on your face, looking happy when I still felt like shit, feeling like my heart had been ripped to shreds. So I wrote the song and a couple weeks later I played it for a producer who was interested in me and he loved it. Resulting in me signing with the company, I never intended for the song to be heard by anyone other than me and my producer but the song relates to a lot of people who went through what I did, so I went along with recording and the release of it. I'm not going to apologize for writing the song, but I am sorry that it's hurt you like this, I never meant to hurt you Santana" Dani said looking at the Latina with sympathetic eyes.

Santana looked down at her lap before speaking "Brittany and I never got together. She tried, she tried really hard to get us back together, and I almost considered it. But every time I would think about getting back together with her I would see the look on your face when you walked into the bathroom that night, and I knew I couldn't do it. Brittany and I are completely over and she knows that now, she's at NYU now majoring in dance, and dating a really great guy named John. The only relationship we have is best friends, nothing more" Santana said looking up to meet Dani's brown eyes.

Dani looked away "Why are you telling me this?" she asked softly.

Santana stood up a little shakily but managed to make her way towards the shorter girl, sitting down in front of her "Because I never got a chance to explain myself that night, and it's been haunting me ever since. I never meant to hurt you Dani, yes when I was in Lima Brittany kissed me, but I told her I was with you and that I was happy. I didn't know she was going to follow me back to New York and show up like that, and I sure as hell didn't know she was going to pull a stunt like that in the bathroom. The only reason I didn't push her away was because I was to stunned about what was happening, I hadn't managed to sleep but two hours that night and was trying to process what was happening. I should have stopped her, I know that, I'm so sorry Dani, I truly am" Santana said tears running down her face.

Dani looked out the window not wanting to see the Latina openly crying in front of her, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stop from pulling her into her arms and comforting the Latina.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say right now Santana" Dani said honestly.

"I don't…oh god" Santana cried grabbing her mouth and running to the bathroom, where Dani could hear her throwing up into the toilet.

Taking a deep breath Dani followed her into the bathroom, crouching next to the Latina she grabbed her hair pulling it out of her face, and started rubbing her back.

"Tequila tastes like shit coming back up" Santana mumbled during one of the breaks of her emptying her stomach.

Dani smiled "Yeah it usually does when you drink an entire bottle by yourself" she said getting up and grabbing a glass of water giving it to the Latina.

"Thanks" Santana mumbled taking the glass and taking a large drink.

"I'll get you a shirt to change into" Dani said motioning towards Santana's now ruined shirt.

Santana just nodded her head as she drank the water, moving towards her bedroom Dani grabbed one of her old ACDC shirts, taking it back to the Latina who was once again throwing up in the toilet.

Twenty minutes later Santana finally managed to stop throwing up, Dani helped her change her shirt, and lead her to the bedroom where she helped her get in the bed. But right as she turned to leave Santana grabbed her wrist "Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch" Dani said.

"You don't have to do that, sleep in here with me" Santana said with a frown.

Dani shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea Santana. And I don't mind sleeping on the couch. And I really need to get some sleep I have to be up really early in the morning. Good night Santana" she said moving towards the doorway.

"Thank you Dani, good night" Santana said with a small smile as Dani turned off the lights, and leaving the bedroom.

She was making her way through the apartment turning off the lights when she heard Santana's phone ringing on the table. Looking at it she saw a picture of Kurt on the screen, knowing he was probably worried about the Latina she picked it up and answered it "Hello" she said.

"What…wait Dani, why are you answering Santana's phone?" Kurt asked shocked to hear the singer's voice.

"I found her and a bottle of tequila outside my apartment an hour ago, she's asleep right now" Dani said, smiling at hearing the sigh of relief Kurt gave.

"I've been trying to call her for the past two hours, Rachel, Blaine and I were getting ready to go out and look for her" Kurt said relieved "Blaine and I will be there in twenty minutes to get her, thank you so much Dani for taking care of her, I know that had to be really hard for you" Kurt said.

"It's okay Kurt, and you don't have to come get her, its fine. Let her sleep off the alcohol, but if you could be here by six that'd be great, I have an early interview tomorrow morning" Dani said.

"Yeah I can do that. Thank you so much Dani" Kurt said.

"You're welcome, I couldn't just leave her outside while she was drunk, it wouldn't have been right" Dani said.

"Again thank you for taking care of her. And congratulations on the album Dani, your songs are truly amazing" Kurt said.

Dani smiled "Thank you Kurt, oh tomorrow morning if you can tune into Kelly and Micheal. Have a good night Kurt, I'll see you in the morning" Dani said simply.

Kurt laughed "Okay I will, good night Dani" Kurt said hanging up the phone.

Hanging up the phone Dani sat it down on the table before moving to continue turning off the lights, before moving towards the couch. Where she tried to sleep but her thoughts were filled with the Latina only feet away.

**Line Break**

Dani woke up at four thirty the next morning, quietly slipping into her bedroom to grab some clothes before moving towards the bathroom where she could get dressed. After taking a shower she made a pot of coffee and Santana's favorite food of all time, pancakes, knowing the Latina would diffidently need some food in her stomach after all the drinking last night.

Making a cup of coffee, Dani moved towards the bedroom, knowing the only way to coax the Latina out of bed was with food and coffee. Stepping into the bedroom Dani couldn't help but laugh at the way the Latina was sleeping. She was flat on her stomach her arms and legs spread out making her look like a star fish. Setting the coffee down on the night stand she lightly shook the Latina's shoulder.

"Wake up Santana" she said making the Latina groan.

"Go away Rachel, it's my day off" Santana mumbled.

"I'm not Rachel, seriously Santana it's time for you to wake up" Dani said "I've got coffee and pancakes waiting for you".

Santana's eyes opened and she lifted her head to look at her "Pancakes?" she asked.

Dani couldn't help but laugh; some things just never change "Yeah I have pancakes".

"Okay I'll get up" Santana said slowly moving around in the bed. "I feel like shit but I'm getting up" she mumbled darkly.

Dani laughed "You look like shit to" she said earning a dark glare from the Latina as she sat up.

"Screw you" Santana said as she grabbed the cup of coffee and took a large drink.

Dani just rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, knowing the Latina was following her. Making her and Santana a plate Dani sat down at the table looking at her phone to see it was getting close to six.

"Kurt's going to be here in a little bit. I need to get going soon" Dani said simply as she ate.

"I don't need Kurt to come get me, I can handle getting home on my own" Santana said taking a large bit of the pancakes.

It always amazed Dani how Santana could eat like a pig and still manage to be so damn skinny "I never said you couldn't, he's been worried all night Santana, just let him come get you and take you home" Dani said not wanting to fight this early in the morning.

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she continued eating; once she was done she stood up and cleaned her plate and coffee cup. "I'm going to use the bathroom really quick before Hummel gets here" she said running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Yeah that's fine" Dani said as she stood up from the table cleaning her own plate.

Dani knew this entire morning was awkward but she wasn't sure what she could do to make it less awkward. She was still trying to heal after everything that happened between her and Santana, and even though Santana apologized for that night, Dani wasn't sure if she was ready to accept the apology yet. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to have the Latina back in her life. All she knew was that her career was taking off, and that if her album did well after its release next week, then she would be going on a three month long tour, something she couldn't be more excited for. But deep in her heart she wished she had someone to share the excitement with.

Dani had just finished cleaning her kitchen when Santana came out of the bathroom, her hair up in a ponytail and her face washed of all the smeared make-up and tear stains.

Grabbing her stuff off the table Santana looked down at the floor "Thank you for letting me stay here, you didn't have to do that after everything I put you through" she said.

"It was the right thing to do, I couldn't just leave you out there" Dani said.

Santana gave her a small smile "Well thank you and I'm sorry for uhh ruining your night. I'm going to go meet Kurt downstairs so you can get ready for your interview. And good luck on your album, I know it'll do amazing. I guess I'll uhh see you around" Santana said with a sad hesitant smile as she moved towards the doorway.

Dani watcher her open the door and step into the hallway but before she called out "Santana wait" she yelled moving towards the door.

Santana turned around looking at the red haired girl questioningly. "Thank you for telling me about that night, and I really am sorry about the song, I never meant to hurt you Santana" Dani said honestly.

Santana shrugged "It's alright, it's an amazing song, and the world deserves to hear it. I think it just came as a shock to actually know that you no longer want me in your life" she said with a sad smile.

"Santana.." Dani started but Santana cut her off.

"No it's okay, I understand that I hurt you, and I deserve everything I get in return, I realize that now. You're an amazing singer/songwriter Dani, and if I'm the blunt of the heartbreak songs then so be it. I'm a big girl, I'll eventually get over it" Santana said looking down at her feet "I should probably get downstairs, I really hope all your dreams come true Dani" she said with a smile before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

Dani couldn't help but watch as the Latina walked towards the elevator and was soon out of sight. Stepping back into her apartment, Dani closed the door leaning heavily against it as the tears she had been holding since last night fell down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Really Don't Care

**Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday but I was out of town all day enjoying some much needed time off for my spring break. Thank you so much for all the reviews, it's amazing to see how much you guys like this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And again I own absolutely nothing, I'm not that talented!**

An hour later Dani sat backstage of the Kelly and Michael show in her own dressing room as a pretty blonde haired woman touched up her make-up and re-did her hair. The entire time Dani had been pretty quiet only talking when someone asked her a question, she had been going over everything Santana said to her the night before and just an hour previously.

"Ten minutes Miss Lovato" the backstage manager said poking her head into the dressing room.

Dani smiled "Okay thanks" she said as they closed the door.

Looking in the mirror she knew what she had to do. For the past six months Dani hadn't been happy at all, even though all her dreams were coming true. But she didn't have that special someone to celebrate it with her, specifically one tall, sexy, fiery Latina. She knew she had to fix everything between them, and she needed to do it now, and she had the perfect idea how.

Dani stood backstage with the manager as she waited for Kelly to introduce her, she was so nervous her hands were shaking and she thought she was going to throw up.

"Don't be nervous sweetie, you'll do just fine" the manager said right as Kelly started introducing her.

"She's an amazing knew artist, whose incredibly talented and isn't afraid to be herself, and here to perform the song Never Been Hurt from her new album, Dani Lovato" Kelly said as the music started.

Following the beat of the music Dani started singing the song she hoped Santana was listening to.

**I felt picture perfect**

**On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind**

**It comes back and haunts me**

**A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time**

**But even if I lose it all**

**I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**

**My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

**I will love you**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you**

**Like I've never been burned.**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

**You set fire to ashes**

**You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life, you brought me back to life**

**So even if I lose it all**

**I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**

**My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

**I will love you,**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you,**

**Like I've never been burned**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

**I will love you and forever**

**I will love you like I never**

**Like I never heard goodbye**

**Like I never heard a lie**

**Like I'm falling into love for the first time**

**Yeah**

**I will love you,**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you,**

**Like I've never been burned**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

Finishing the song Dani smiled as the crowd gave her a standing applause. Stepping away from the microphone she pulled out her ear piece and smiled as Kelly and Michael moved towards her clapping.

"That was absolutely amazing" Kelly said smiling at her.

"Thank you, it felt pretty good to perform that" Dani said honestly.

"Now I know that song has to be for someone special, am I right?" Michael asked with a large grin.

Dani laughed "Yes it's for someone very special to me, who I'm hoping was watching".

"Well whoever they are, is one lucky person" Michael said.

"Yes they are. Make sure you go out and get Dani's debut album next week" Kelly said ending the show.

**Line Break**

Four hours later Dani found herself making the familiar walk towards the Spotlight Diner. After Dani was finally allowed to leave the show she immediately made her way towards Santana's apartment. But when she got there she found a very ruffled and frazzled looking Kurt, she had obviously interrupted something. Apparently Santana had agreed to cover Rachel's shift at the diner even though it was the Latina's only day off. When Dani asked why she had done that, Kurt looked down at the floor muttering something along the lines that the Latina needed a distraction, that didn't involve watching her ex perform on TV, understanding the Latina's point of view Dani thanked Kurt, apologizing for interrupting an intimate moment and quickly headed towards the Spotlight Diner.

She was about two blocks away when someone walked straight into her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" the person said, but Dani would recognize that voice anywhere "Wait oh my god Dani" the person said.

Dani put on a fake smile looking up at the blonde haired woman in front of her "Hello Brittany" she said trying to sound friendly, but it came out more hostile.

Brittany gave a small smile "Yeah I'd be like that to if I ran into the girl that ruined my relationship" she said honestly. "I know I'm the last person you want to be talking to but I really just want to apologize for everything I did".

"You don't have to apologize it's over and done with, and I'm trying to move on from it" Dani said honestly.

"Please, just give me five minutes" Brittany pleaded giving Dani a puppy dog face. Sighing Dani nodded her head, causing Brittany to smile. "I'm sorry for what happened six months ago, Santana tried to tell me back in Lima that what we had was over and that she was happy with you. But I was in such a bad place at that time, and she helped me figure a lot of things out, and it just reminded me that I needed her back in my life. At the time I thought it was to be in a relationship again, but after everything happened and she again turned me down I realized I just wanted my best friend back the person who knows me better than anyone. And that's all Santana and I will ever be. We'll always have a past but it will never go past best friends again, I can promise you that".

"You don't have to promise me anything Brittany, Santana and I aren't together anymore" Dani said.

Brittany gave her a sad smile "I know, and I know that I'm the reason your relationship ended, and for that I am so, so sorry. But I know Santana still cares about you, and based on your performance earlier today on Kelly and Michael and the fact that you let her sleep at your apartment after almost drowning herself in alcohol, I know you still care about her" she said.

Dani's eyes widened "How do you know about that?"

Brittany just smiled "Like I said she's still my best friend, which is why I'm telling you that right now she's on her lunch but she should be at the diner in fifteen minutes. And I know she missed your live performance, which is why I think you should play it for another live audience" she said with a wink.

Shaking her head Dani smiled at the blonde haired girl "Thank you Brittany".

Brittany smiled "You don't need to thank me Dani, I just hope you understand how sorry I am for everything I did, and that it will never happen again".

"I do now" Dani said moving towards the diner once again, leaving the blonde haired girl to answer a phone call from her boyfriend.

Stepping into the diner Dani made her way towards Gunther. Talking him into letting her perform once Santana came back from her lunch, and allowing the Latina to have the rest of the day off if everything went as well as she hoped.

On the Kelly and Michael show the song was performed with a band and was faster, but right now Dani thought' it'd be better to perform it with the piano and slow, after making sure everything was how she wanted it on the stage, Dani had enough time to hid behind the curtains before Santana came back. Peeking her head out from behind the curtains she saw Santana taking an order at a table on the far end of the diner, with her back to the stage.

Taking a deep breath Dani moved towards the piano, tapping on the mic to get everyone's attention, except Santana's who was still writing down the families order, Dani started speaking "Hello everyone, this song is for someone very special to me, who I let walk out of my life, and I've regretted it every day since" at the sound of her voice Santana slowly turned around, and Dani made sure they made eye contact as she continued speaking "And I'm hoping this song helps me win her back, because I'm still in love with you Santana" Dani said with a smile, looking the Latina straight in the eye.

Looking down Dani started playing the piano before belting out the lyrics to Never Been Hurt, once she started playing she looked up at Santana once again making eye contact. **(Since I already put the lyrics to the song in above, I don't want to do it again, just imagine the song being played slower and with a piano though this time, for a more intimate performance)**

**I will love you,**

**Like I've never been hurt**

**Run through fire for you,**

**Like I've never been burned**

**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**

**Gonna give it all I've got**

**I will love you,**

**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**

Finishing the song Dani's eyes never left Santana's as the Latina slowly made her way towards the stage, ignoring the cheers and applause from the audience Dani stood up, also moving towards the Latina.

Meeting at the bottom of the stage Dani spoke "I am so sorry Santana, when I walked in that bathroom I was just reminded of every other time I'd been cheated on, and instead of trying to hear you out, I ran thinking you were like every other girl I'd ever been with, and that was unfair of me. I regret not giving you a chance to explain, I regret every day that we've been apart, because all of my dreams are coming true and all I want is for you to be there next to me as they do. I…" but she didn't get to finish as Sanatana pressed her lips to hers.

Santana deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist and pulling her closer, as Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, words not being able to explain the happiness she felt at being in the Latina's arms again.

The two didn't pull away until air became necessary. Keeping her eyes closed Santana leaned her forehead against Dani's "I want to be there beside you for everything that happens in your life, the good and the bad. And I want you to be there with me when my dreams come true" she said slowly opening her eyes to look into Dani's brown ones.

Smiling Dani lightly kissed her again "I can't imagine being anywhere else. I love you Santana" she said.

"I love you to Dani" Santana said before kissing her again, once again ignoring the cheers and applause from the restaurant. But once they broke apart, Dani knew she wanted to finish their conversation away from strangers. Grabbing the Latina's hand she pulled her out of the restaurant, waving at a smirking Gunther.

"Wait I still have four hours left of my shift" Santana said trying to slow Dani down.

Turning to face the Latina Dani shook her head "I convinced Gunther to give you the rest of the day off. So if you want we can continue our conversation somewhere more private".

Smiling Santana lightly kissed her "You're amazing".

Dani smiled "I'm guessing you want to continue our conversation then".

Santana shook her head causing the shorted haired girl to frown "No I'd rather stand right here in the middle of a busy New York street and ask you to be my girlfriend again, hoping that you say yes so that I can take you back to your apartment and have amazing make-up sex" she said.

"Well I'm glad to see some things haven't changed" Dani said with a smirk.

"Are you going to make me actually say it or can we skip that part and just go straight to the bedroom?" Santana asked, making the shorter girl nod her head. Playfully rolling her eyes Santana smiled "Dani Lovato will you be my girlfriend again? And please take me back to your apartment so we can have amazing make-up sex. Because I've wanted to do exactly that since I saw you up on that stage" Santana said putting her hands on Dani's waist and pulling her closer.

Laughing Dani reached up to kiss the Latina "We have a lot of time to make up for babe" she said with a smirk, causing the Latina to quickly grab her hand and practically drag her towards her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Really Don't Care

By the time Dani and Santana left the bed in Dani's apartment it was dark outside and the only reason they left the bed at all was because Santana started getting hungry. So Dani got out of bed and decided to call for Chinese food, while she did that Santana cleaned up in the bathroom. She had just put her hair up in a ponytail when her phone started ringing. Looking down to see who it was so she could ignore it, her eyes widened and she let out an excited un-Santana like squeak. It's the phone call she's been looking forward to for the past week.

Quickly picking it up she answered the phone "Hello" she said.

"Santana Lopez?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes this is she" she answered trying to keep her voice calm.

"This is Maria Gonzalez, I'm the producer of the TV show you auditioned for last week" the woman said.

"Yes, I think we meet briefly during my audition" Santana said.

"Yes we did, normally I'd call your manager, but since you don't have one yet, I'm calling you directly. After a lot of consideration the director and I would love to offer you the leading part" the woman said.

Trying hard to swallow the scream of excitement Santana jumped up and down "Yes I would love to be on the show" she said excitedly.

The woman laughed "I thought so, were very excited to add you to our cast, we all agreed that you fit the character perfectly. We'd like you to come in tomorrow morning at eight am to look over the contract, and to meet your leading co-star, from there we'll discuss when filming starts and continue on with casting other roles, does that work for you?"

"Yes that's perfect, I'll be there" Santana said.

"Great see you tomorrow Ms. Lopez" the woman said hanging up the phone.

Hanging up the phone Santana quickly ran out of the bathroom looking for her girlfriend "Babe" she called coming to a skidding stop in the kitchen where Dani just got off the phone with the Chinese restaurant.

Dani smiled at girlfriend "Hey babe, they said it'd be…" but she was cut off by Santana kissing her hard on the mouth. Pulling away with a smile Dani looked up at her practically jumping girlfriend "Not that I'm loving the surprise very rough kiss but can I ask what exactly it's all about?" Dani asked with a laugh.

"I just got the best phone call ever" Santana said excitedly.

Dani raised an eyebrow "Am I supposed to be jealous of this phone call or not?"

Santana laughed "Absolutely not. Okay so last week I went to an audition for a new TV show. And the producer just called, I just got casted as the leading female role" she said with a huge smile "I go in tomorrow morning to sign contracts, and work out all the details".

"Oh my god babe that's amazing" Dani said with a huge smile.

"I know I'm so excited I think I might actually start crying. Oh god I sound like Berry" Santana said with a disgusted look.

Dani laughed "We need to celebrate, we can call Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine and have them come over for dinner, and we can make some drinks and…." And once again she was cut off by her girlfriend roughly kissing her.

"As amazing as that sounds right now babe, I'd rather celebrate with you. We can celebrate with everyone else tomorrow. Right now I want you all to myself for the rest of the evening" Santana said with a soft smile.

Dani smiled "I think we can do that" she said reaching up to pull her girlfriend into a softer more caring kiss.

They didn't break apart until the Chinese food arrived, but even then they were still touching, holding hands and sitting close to each other. The only time they broke apart was to answer a phone call from Rachel, were Santana told her about her new role, causing the Broadway star to scream in Santana's ear, and tell her all about the party planning, causing the Latina to hang up on her. Instead of heading straight for the bedroom, even though both of them wanted to they decided to cuddle on the couch, talking about anything and everything, but mostly talking about the past six months and how it's changed for both of them.

Dani talked about her album, and how she might be going on a small tour depending on how well the album goes. Santana told her about all the acting roles she auditioned for and told her more about the one she had just landed. They both went into more detail about their pasts something they've never done before, and Dani told her about her run in with Brittany on the way to the diner.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana asked as she ran her hair through Dani's red hair.

Dani looked up at her smiling "You can ask me anything babe".

Santana smiled kissing the shorter girls head "I know, but this is kind of a weird question. You know about my past with Brittany, Sam, Quinn and Puck, and that I'm still friends with all of them. And I know Rachel is throwing a celebration party and she's going to invite pretty much the entire Glee club. But I guess what I want to know is are you going to be alright being in the same room with people that I've slept with, and been in a relationship with?"

Dani frowned "That was a really long question, I kind of last track half way through babe".

Santana laughed "I guess what I'm asking is will you be comfortable being in the same room as people that I've slept with on multiple occasions and been in relationships with?"

"As long as your there, and they all know that your mine, then I'll be fine" Dani said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Trust me they'll all know I'm yours. Besides both Quinn and Brittany are in relationships, and Quinn was never really gay it was just a stupid mistake, and Sam is into Rachel. You've got nothing to worry about babe. But I'm serious if it makes you uncomfortable to be in a room with almost all of my exes then I can tell them not to come" Santana said one hundred percent honest.

Dani smiled kissing her girlfriends cheek "The offer is really sweet babe it really is, but I know that these people all mean a lot to you, and they should be there to help celebrate this achievement with you".

Santana smiled giving her a light kiss "You are the most amazing girl I've ever meet. I love you Dani".

Dani smiled "Your pretty amazing as well, I love you to Santana" she said kissing her again "And I think it's time we move back to the bedroom, to finish celebrating".

Santana grinned "I love the way you think".

**Line Break**

The next morning Santana woke up at the un-godly hour of six am, since she needed to go back to her apartment and get ready for her meeting, and Dani was going into the studio all day to finish a couple things.

"This is way too early babe" Santana grumbled as they left Dani's apartment.

Dani smiled "You'll be fine I'm sure they'll have more coffee at the meeting, and you know Rachel will have coffee at the apartment".

"Yeah but it's her all natural nasty shit" Santana said with a frown.

"That you know you love" Dani said laughing at her girlfriend.

Santana rolled her eyes "Yes it's not that bad, but you can't say anything to Berry, she'll never shut up about it".

"Your secrets safe with me babe" Dani said as they stopped in front of the subway, where they would have to separate. "I'll see you later tonight" Dani said wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dani's neck playing with her red hair "Yes you most diffidently will. I'll text you when I can, love you baby" she said kissing her girlfriend.

Dani smiled "Love you to" she said as they broke apart from one another and Dani reluctantly moved down the stairs towards the subway, as Santana continued walking to her apartment.

Two hours later Santana found herself nervously sitting in a large conference room, she was trying to act cool by playing on her phone when a tall dark Latin guy came in.

"Damn you must be my new girlfriend" the guy said eyeing Santana up and down as he sat down in front of her on top of the table.

Unimpressed Santana looked up from her phone "If you mean you're on TV girlfriend then yes, because there is no way you could land all this" she said moving her hand up and down her body, with a smirk.

The guy smiled sticking his hand out "Jason Sanchez, the male lead, and the guy who can make all your sexual fantasies come true" he said with a charming grin.

Grinning Santana shook his head "Santana Lopez, the female lead, and unless you have a vagina between your legs, you're going to have a really hard time making my sexual fantasies come true" she said with a growing smirk as his eyes widened.

"You're a lesbian?" Jason asked shocked.

Santana laughed "Yes, and a very happy one that has a girlfriend, and won't be straying for penis any time soon".

Jason laughed "I like you. I think we'll be getting along just great" he said with a smile.

Santana rolled her eyes "You keep that thing between your legs to yourself and we'll be just fine. Now tell me does your wife now you're a huge flirt?" She asked looking pointedly at the ring on his finger.

Jason smiled "Yes actually she does, our saying is you can flirt, and you can look, but you can't touch. Besides the only reason I came in here doing that is to see how you'd react, I can't work with someone who's up tight and doesn't know how to have fun".

Santana smiled "Your right the two of us are going to get along perfect. If I was straight I'd totally be jumping your bones right now".

Jason laughed getting up off the table and taking a seat in the chair next to her "It's kind of weird how similar our personalities are isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh it diffidently is, but I'm loving it" Santana said as she moved her chair towards his "Come on let's take a picture my girlfriend's going to love the fact that I found a carbon copy of myself" Santana said as the two leaned close together taking a picture.

Jason just shook his head with a laugh as he pulled out his phone while Santana sent the picture to Dani _"Hey babe I just meet the carbon copy of myself who has a penis, and it's absolutely amazing"_ she typed before sending the picture, right as the producers, directors, and a couple lawyers came into the room to talk about all the details.

Santana had just finished signing all the contracts and talking about the show when they decided to take a lunch break. Pulling out her phone she saw a text from Dani "_The entire world should be scared, one Santana Lopez is enough, two is just downright scary lol. Hope everything is going great love you babe"_.

Laughing Santana texted her back telling her she was rude and that she loved her to, and would see her later that night.

**Line Break**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Santana asked for the hundredth time that night, as she and Dani walked up the stairs towards her shared loft.

"Yes babe, I'm fine with this, all these people mean a lot to you. And they've all moved on in different ways, besides I'll be making it known that your mine now, and only mine" Dani said as they finally made it to the loft door.

Santana smiled lightly kissing her girlfriend "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you to, now hurry up and open the door, I know your excited to celebrate" Dani said pushing her girlfriend towards the large door.

Laughing Santana pulled the door open "All you bitch's better bow down because I am now a signed TV actress" she yelled as she stepped into the apartment with a large smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Oh god it's already gone to her head and she hasn't even started filming yet" Quinn said with a smile towards her oldest friend.

Santana laughed pulling the blonde into a hug "Of course it has Q, I'm freaking Santana Lopez. Where's Puck?" Santana asked as they pulled away from each other.

"He wanted to come but he couldn't on such short notice, but he told me to tell you that he's proud of you, and to give you a big kiss" Quinn said with a laugh "But that sure as hell isn't going to happen".

Santana laughed "Not like you haven't before" she said with a wink.

Quinn flushed red looking at the shorter red haired girl who was talking to Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. "That the girl who melted the stone hard heart of Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked motioning towards Dani.

Santana smiled looking at her girlfriend "Yeah come on" she said moving towards her girlfriend.

"Hey babe" she said wrapping her arm around Dani's waist and kissing her cheek "This is Quin the third bitch of the unholy trinity, Quinn this my girlfriend Dani" Santana said making introductions.

Dani smiled shaking Quinn's hand "It's nice to actually put a face to the name, I've heard a lot about you".

Quinn smiled "And I'm guessing it was all the bad things knowing Satan over here" she said pointing at Santana who stuck her tongue out at her "It's nice to meet you as well, Rachel and Brittany told me your album is coming out in a couple days that's amazing".

Dani smiled "Yeah it's pretty great, a little scary but amazing" she said as she and Quinn continued talking, Quinn telling her about Santana in high school.

Deciding to let the two talk Santana moved towards her other best friend who was talking to Sam, Tina, and Mike and her boyfriend John "Hey guys" Santana said smiling. All of them hugged and congratulated her.

"I'm so proud of you Santana" Brittany said hugging her.

"Thanks, so Dani told me that you guys talked yesterday" Santana said with a smile.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders "We ran into each other, and I've wanted to apologize to her for a long time, she deserved to know how sorry I am about what happened. And I may have told her where you were, giving her a little hint I guess you could say" she said with a smile.

Santana smiled "Thank you Britt, it means a lot to me that you did that".

Brittany just smiled "It was the right thing, the only thing I've ever wanted was to see you happy Santana".

"I am happy, Dani makes me incredibly happy, she always did" Santana said as her eyes automatically moved towards the red haired girl who was still talking with Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, and Blaine.

"Good, now go over there and kiss her, I know that's what your wanting to do" Brittany said pushing the Latina towards the musician.

Smiling Santana walked over to Dani gripping her waist and pulling her into a kiss, not caring that she had interrupted their conversation or the fact that all of her friends were clapping and cheering.

"Missed you" Santana whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind Dani's ear.

Dani smiled "We were five feet away from each other" she said.

Santana just shrugged "What can I say you're making me sentimental".

"Oh and what else am I doing to you?" Dani asked rubbing her hands up and down Santana's back.

"A lot of things that I'd rather not say in front of Berry and Quinn" Santana said breaking eye contact with Dani and looking at her two friends who had huge goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh come on, it's nice to see the nicer side of you Santana" Rachel said with a pout.

"Oh my god I have a great idea. We should show her the video of the unholy trinity performing Toxic" Quinn said with a smirk.

Dani frowned "What?"

"Yes that would be awesome" Brittany said bouncing over to them.

So everyone in the apartment gathered around the TV and watched all the Glee reunion performances including Brittany and Santana's duet, which Dani said was beautiful. And when she saw the unholy trinity performing Toxic she couldn't keep her eyes off of Santana's figure in that cheerleading uniform and that incredibly sexy lingerie outfit.

"Please tell me you still have that lingerie outfit" Dani whispered in her ear at the end of the number. Santana's face flushed but she nodded her head "Good because we're going to need that tonight when we continue celebrating at my big, empty, silent apartment" Dani whispered as she kissed the spot behind Santana's ear.

"We need to go there now" Santana said her eyes filled with lust and longing.

Dani laughed "Not yet, just a little bit longer".

Huffing Santana stood up and stalked to the kitchen making herself another drink, as everyone continued watching the Glee performances.

Once the show was over Kurt stood up raising his glass to make a toast "I would like to make a toast to everyone in this room. We all came from a small town and are now making a name for ourselves doing what we all love the most, even you Dani who isn't from Lima but is making a name for herself in this world, and somehow has managed to melt the frozen heart of our very own Santana Lopez something we never thought possible" Kurt said making Dani smile and Santana glare at him "But we are all proud of you Santana, and couldn't be more happy for you. To Santana" Kurt said raising his glass, everyone toasting the same thing.

For the rest of the night everyone drank and celebrated but Dani and Santana cut out early after Santana found the lingerie outfit, and the two rushed to Dani's apartment continuing with their celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Really Don't Care

A year later Santana found herself living in a new luxurious New York apartment, after having finished an amazingly successful first season of the TV show she was in, a show that was just announced for its second season and shooting would begin again in three months. The show had done so well that it won an Emmy for Outstanding Drama Series, and both she and Jason had won Emmy's for Outstanding Actor and Actress in a Drama Series. Something she was incredibly proud of, and loved shoving in Rachel's' face, even though Rachel had won a Tony Award for her performance as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, a couple months before that.

Things were going amazing for Santana when it came to her career, and things were going even more amazing in her personal life. She and Dani were still together, and doing great. Dani's album release had done so well that she went on a four month tour around the country and some cities in Canada. Of course a long distance relationship was really hard but they made it work, they texted, called and Skype'd all the time, they never allowed the other to hang up the phone while the other was mad, no matter what was going on. After her tour which was extremely successful Dani won a Grammy, making her even more successful in the music industry, she was currently working on her second album.

Santana had just finished meeting with her manager, when she decided she would surprise Dani by making a homemade Latin dinner, something she hasn't done since they first moved in together over eight months ago. Stopping at the market she picked up all the ingredients, along with some wine and flowers, to help set the mood.

Once she was home she immediately started cooking after she put some music on. She may not sing that much anymore but any chance she got she would happily do so, as well as dance around her apartment where no one could see her, most diffidently.

So while listening to her iPod she danced around the kitchen making some of her favorite childhood dishes that her mom and grandma taught her.

She was so caught up in making the food, and singing the Beatles Here Comes the Sun, the first song she and Dani sang together, that she didn't even hear the front door open, or her girlfriend call out to her.

After not getting a response from her girlfriend when she walked through the door and hearing the music coming from the kitchen Dani threw her stuff on the couch and headed towards the kitchen where an amazing smell and sound were coming from. Leaning against the doorway she smiled and enjoyed the show.

**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**

**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**

Dani tried really hard not to laugh as Santana sang into the spoon, doing a little dance at the same time.

**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

**And I say it's all right**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

**It's all right, it's all right**

As Santana finished the last part once again into the spoon, Dani started clapping clearly scaring the Latina as she quickly turned around throwing the spoon at her. Lucky for Dani, Santana had really bad aim and hit the wall next to her.

"Shit Dani, you scared the hell out of me" Santana said breathing heavy and her hand on her chest.

Dani laughed as she picked up the spoon "Yeah I could tell by the spoon flying towards my head. That was some pretty sexy dancing there babe" she said putting the spoon in the sink.

"You're really lucky I have terrible aim babe" Santana her heart finally slowing down to a normal rate.

Setting her hands on Santana's waist Dani just smiled "Yeah I know baby. I missed you this morning, you were up really early" Dani said as she kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana smiled wrapping her arm around Dani's neck and playing with her once again blonde hair "I know I didn't like getting up that early but Mark wanted to meet super early since it's his daughter's birthday and what not" Santana said as lightly kissed Dani's lips.

Dani smiled into the kiss before pulling Santa closer to her and deepening the kiss, something she'd wanted to do all day since she didn't get to do it that morning like she was used to.

Breaking away for air Santana rested her forehead against Dani's "I missed you to" Santana said with a grin. "Now I need to finish making dinner, so you go change into something comfortable and preferably sexy and I'll get a glass of wine ready for you" Santana said before giving her a light peck on the lips, and pushing her out of the kitchen. Causing the blonde haired girl to laugh and shake her head as she moved towards their bedroom.

Santana smiled as she opened the wine and poured both of them a glass, setting the glasses and the wine on the table she moved back towards the stove where she moved all the food onto the plates and finished setting the table. She had just finished setting everything up when Dani came back into the kitchen wearing short shorts and a red tank top that made Santana want to skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom.

"Is this comfortable and sexy enough for you?" Dani asked as she walked into the kitchen taking a twirl.

Santana smiled "Yes it's making me consider skipping out on dinner, but I busted my ass on this shit and there's no way I'm letting it go to waste" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Well it smells amazing, did I miss some kind of anniversary or something?" Dani asked as she took a drink of the wine.

"No, I just thought it'd be nice to have an actual home cooked meal for once, instead of take-out" Santana said with a smile.

Dani smiled as she took a bit of the food "Oh my god babe this is amazing" she said not even completely swallowing her food.

"It's an old family recipe that my mom and grandma taught me" Santana said with a smile.

"Have you talked to your mom lately?" Dani asked.

"I talked to her yesterday, she and Papi want to come up some time before I start shooting again, they both have vacation time coming up" Santana said with a smile.

"That would be awesome, they can stay here with us, we need an excuse to finish setting up the guest bedroom anyways" Dani said honestly excited to see her girlfriend's parents. After Dani won her grammy and Santana won her Emmy they went to Lima to get away from the paparazzi and to just relax, and so that Dani could meet Santana's incredibly large family. They had a great time and Dani got along amazingly with Santana's parents.

Santana raised her eyebrow "You sure you want them to stay here with us, you and I both know were bad about being quiet babe".

"Yes I know that which is why we stayed in a hotel in Lima, but I think we could handle staying quiet for a couple nights while your parents are here" Dani said shaking her head.

"Fine I'll ask her if she wants to stay here, happy?" Santana asked.

Dani smirked as she sat down her silverware and napkin, moving to stand up "I won't be happy until your sexy Latina ass is naked and in our bed" Dani said as she bent over the Latina trailing her hand up the Latina's bare thighs, making her shiver. "Are you going to join me or do I have to entertain myself?" Dani asked as her fingers found their mark.

Santana narrowed her eyes "You are such a tease" she said before quickly pulling her girlfriend into a hard kiss.

**Line Break**

The next day Santana and Dani both had the day off so they decided to stay in their apartment, watching movies and enjoying being in each other's arms. Dani made pancakes while Santana made her much needed coffee, and picked out their first movie.

They were just finishing We Bought A Zoo when Santana's phone went off "Oh my gosh Jason just sent me a pic of baby Zander, apparently he's learned to smile" Santana said showing Dani the picture of her co-stars month old baby.

Dani smiled "He'll be quite the charmer just like his dad" she said.

"Which is exactly why I feel so sorry for Jessica" Santana said "She'll have both Jason and Zander to watch out for".

Dani just nodded her head as she ran her fingers over the smooth skin on her girlfriend's stomach, thinking about something she'd never really given any thought of before. But it was starting to become more of an occurring thought. And she wanted to know what her girlfriend thought of it.

"Hey babe" Dani said deciding she would bring the thought up now.

Santana moved her head from Dani's shoulder to look at her "Yeah" Santana said.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Dani asked bluntly.

Santana's eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened in a small O as she took in Dani's question "What…What made you bring up kids?" Santana asked trying to figure out why her girlfriend would all of a sudden bring up kids.

Dani shrugged "I don't know, I guess with seeing baby Zander, and then you gushing over your little cousin all the time, and Kurt and Blaine talking more about having kids I guess I started thinking if I wanted them some time in the future. I had never really thought about it before, until now".

"And do you want them?" Santana asked curious.

"I think I do. I've never really spent that much time with babies but I've always loved kids. And I've never really been in a serious relationship like this, so I never really thought about it, but I can see myself having kids with you. I can see my entire future with you" Dani said looking Santana in the eye.

Santana smiled leaning forward to lightly kiss Dani's lips "I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm not big on kids, I never have been, but you and I would have the most amazing bad ass kids ever, I would love to have kids with you Dani".

Dani smiled pulling her girlfriend into a deep loving kiss. But before it got to heated Santana pulled away making Dani pout "But I want to be married first, and there is no way in hell I'm having a kid in the next year or anything, I am so not ready for that. But maybe after were married for a couple of years, we can bring up having kids again" Santana said.

"You wanna marry me?" Dani asked a large smile forming on her face.

Santana smiled as she rolled her eyes "Yes Dani I want to marry you, my amazing Sapphic goddess".

"Good because I want to marry you to" Dani said as she pulled Santana into her chest and kissing her head. "And our kids would be amazingly bad ass" she said making the beautiful Latina in her arms laugh.

"I know right, Rachel and Sam's kids, and Lady Hummel's kids would have nothing on ours" Santana said with a laugh.

Dani just laughed as she held her amazing girlfriend in her arms. "Okay enough serious talk we should make some lunch and then watch another movie, because I enjoy doing nothing but holding you in my arms all day, and I'm hungry".

Santana laughed as she pulled herself into a sitting position "I'm glad you said something because my stomach was growling throughout that entire conversation" she said.

Dani stood up from the couch holding her hand out to help the Latina stand "Sandwich's and popcorn sound good?" she asked.

"Yes, with some licorice as dessert" Santana said making Dani shake her head.

The two headed towards the kitchen, tickling each other and filling their large apartment with loud happy laughter as they made their lunch and just enjoyed being able to spend the day together.

**The reason I did the time jump is because this story was never supposed to go past the two of them reuniting. But since I've gotten so many reviews about how much you guys like this story I decided to keep it going by doing time jumps, showing important developments throughout their relationship. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Really Don't Care

**Eight Months Later**

"_Here on ET we have breaking news about my favorite celebrity power couple Santana Lopez and Dani Lovato. On top of the release of Dani's second album and the premiere of season two for Santana's hit TV show it had been revealed to us here at ET that the two are now engaged. It has yet to be revealed who proposed to who, but our source says that the two are extremely happy and want to keep things as quiet as possible, about the new amazing step in their relationship. From all of us here at ET we want to say congratulations to the happy couple"._

"Now were a power couple huh?" Dani asked from behind the couch.

Santana smiled turning her body to look at her fiancé "Hell yeah we are, I mean come on, I'm freaking Santana Lopez anyone who's in a relationship with me is bound to be part of a power couple" she said with a laugh.

Dani rolled her eyes "Oh really now, do I have to worry about you straying for someone else, so you can be a part of a larger power couple?" she asked teasingly.

Santana shook her head as she kneeled on the couch setting her hands on Dani's waist and pulling her closer to the couch, as Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders "Absolutely not, you my amazingly talented, sexy as hell, fiancé have nothing to worry about. I am in love with you and only you Danielle, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Santana said her eyes never leaving Dani's.

Dani smiled "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said, it would have been sweeter if you didn't bring my real name into it though" she said with a laugh.

Santana rolled her eyes as she moved forward to rest her forehead against Dani's "Your gonna have to get used to it babe, when we say our vows the pastor is going to use your real name" she said with a smile and kiss to the blondes nose.

Dani scrunched her nose "Why can't they just say Dani, I haven't gone by Danielle in over five years".

"Because that's your legal name baby" Santana said as she kissed her fiancé on the lips.

Dani moved to deepen the kiss forgetting that the couch was between them, but Santana didn't as she tightly wrapped her arms around Dani's waist and pulled her over the top of the couch causing the shorter to girl to squeal as she landed on top of the Latina.

"Smooth San" Dani said between kisses.

Santana winked at her "Oh I know baby" she said as she ran her hands up her fiancés back.

"Don't start something you can't finish babe, were having dinner with Sam, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and John in a couple hours" Dani said as Santana started kissing her neck.

"We can be a little bit late" Santana said between the kisses on her fiancés neck.

"I think I have a better idea babe, we both need to take showers, so to save some time and a little fun how about you join me in our insanely large shower" Dani said.

"You my fiancé are brilliant" Santana said with a large smile.

Dani smiled as she stood up from the couch helping Santana stand "Oh I know" she said as she led her towards their bedroom.

**Line Break**

Two hours later and like normal Dani and Santana were the last ones to the restaurant.

"Can you two not keep it in your pants long enough to actually be on time for once" Rachel said as the two joined the table full of their friends.

"Like you and Sam are any better, the last time you guys were supposed to come over for dinner you guys were almost an hour late" Santana said as she took her seat.

Rachel and Sam both flushed red as everyone laughed "Leave them alone Rach, were all allowed to show up late sometimes" Kurt said.

"Yeah and according to ET there the new celebrity power couple" Quinn said with a smirk "So give them a break Rach".

Dani and Santana both rolled their eyes "Shove it Quinn" Santana said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Brittany asked.

"Were thinking sometime this summer, maybe August, but we do know where we want to do the ceremony" Dani said.

"Well don't leave us in suspense tell us already" Kurt demanded.

Santana and Dani smiled "We both decided to have the ceremony in Lima, where it'll stay small and private, with just family and friends" Santana said.

"That's so sweet" Rachel and Kurt both said causing their significant others to just laugh and shake their heads.

"And we both have something we'd like to ask you guys. Even though you all grew up with Santana I've come to think of all you as family and my closest friends, and I'm hoping you all feel the same. Which is why I wanted to ask Kurt and Rachel if you'd be part of my bridal party?" Dani asked looking at the two.

"Oh my gosh I would be honored to Dani" Rachel said standing up and running towards the musician pulling her into a tight hug. Kurt quickly following behind her.

"I would love to stand up there with you Dani" Kurt said.

Dani laughed "Thank you guys it means a lot to me".

Santana turned to look at her two oldest friends "And of course I can't get married without you two bitches standing up there with me" she said looking at Quinn and Brittney.

Quinn smiled rolling her eyes "Of course leave it to Santana to ask us something so sweet and turn it into an insult. But yes I would be honored to stand up there with you, you bitch" Quinn said with a laugh.

"And you know I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else San" Brittany said as she and Quinn moved towards the Latina enveloping her into a hug.

"This is absolutely amazing, you have to let Kurt and I plan your wedding, you know we'll make it absolutely perfect" Blaine said a large smile on his face as he looked at the actress and musician.

"Yes and I can design your dresses" Kurt said.

"Actually I'll be wearing a suit, there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress" Dani said with a shudder.

"Then I can design your dress and your suit, it'll be amazing" Kurt said excitedly.

Dani looked to Santana who shrugged "It's fine by me, saves us trouble of trying to find the perfect stuff" Santana said, causing Dani to smile and nod her head "Lady Hummel, Mr, Lady Hummel, we'd love it if you would plan our wedding and design our outfits" Santana said.

"Oh my gosh we have to start straight away" Kurt said practically jumping in his chair.

"Look what you did San, you created a freaking riot" Puck said with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes "Alright, alright everyone let's just chill out, and have a nice relaxing dinner".

"I second that, because I'm starving" Sam said quickly grabbing his menu.

"Okay you have to tell us, who proposed and how?" Brittney asked "Because I know Santana was talking about it, but she never told me if she was actually going to do it or not" Brittney said looking pointedly at Santana who gave her sheepish smile.

"It was actually me who proposed" Dani said with a smile, right as the waitress walked into their private dining area to take their areas. Obviously she knew who they were because she stopped dead in her tracks wide eyed, looking at Dani, Santana, Rachel, and Sam with wide eyes. But she quickly shook herself out of her stare and went around the table taking their orders.

When she was out of the room all of them smiled agreeing that they would all leave a big tip as well as sign a piece of paper for her.

"Okay now back to the matter at hand, Dani please tell me how you proposed, because Santana over here has yet to give me the details" Brittney said with a pointed glare.

Dani laughed as she wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder "Well I had known for a while that I wanted to marry her, and we'd been talking about it, the anniversary of when we first meet was coming up so I planned to propose then".

Santana laughed "Yeah I had completely forgotten about it, but Dani over here pulled this huge romantic date. She wouldn't tell me anything except that I had to dress nice. When we got down to the car, she made me put a freaking blind fold on, which was totally unnecessary by the way" Santana said glaring at her fiancé.

Dani just smiled at her fiancé "It was all part of my plan; I needed to make sure you didn't know what was happening. It took me twenty minutes but I finally convinced her to put it on. So I took her where we first meet" Dani said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh you took her to the Spotlight Diner" Rachel gasped.

Dani laughed "Yeah I had convinced Gunther to shut down the diner, and let me use it for a couple of hours".

"Yeah convinced by the fact that you paid him a shit tone of money" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, what matters is that we had the diner to ourselves for two hours. See we ate dinner and then afterwards I performed my song, the one I played to win her back all that time ago, but this time I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me" Dani said with a cheesy smile as she looked Santana.

Santana gave her the same cheesy smile "And of course I said yes" she finished.

"Yeah but it took you a couple minutes to actually get the words out, you were crying so much you could barely speak" Dani said, causing the Latina to gasp.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone" Santana gasped.

"Oh my god, the Santana Lopez, is a softy, a huge dramatic softy" Rachel said with a large smile.

Santana glared at her "No I am not, I am a bad ass bitch who does not cry" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh get over it Santana, we all know you have a heart, and when it comes to Dani you're a huge softy" Brittany said, "Now all of you shut up and let's eat our dinner" she said as the waitress began bringing in their food.

Santana still had her arms crossed over her chest with a slight pout but Dani kissed her neck "I'm sorry baby, but I thought it was sweet that you were so emotional. I'll make it up to you when we get home, I promise" Dani whispered into her ear.

Santana sighed "Okay, but it better be good Lovato" she said with a wink.

Dani laughed pulling her fiancés face towards hers to lightly kiss her "It will be I promise. I love you Santana" she said smiling at the Latina.

Santana smiled "I love you to Dani" she said kissing her again.

The two just smiled and listened to the conversations that all their friends were having, Kurt and Blaine tried to plan the wedding right then and there but both woman shot them down telling them they'd meet next week to start slowly planning. For now the two of them just enjoyed being engaged, and enjoyed spending time with the people they considered family.


	7. Chapter 7

Really Don't Care

Santana had never felt so nervous, excited, happy and terrified in her life. Today was her wedding day to Dani, the one person who made her feel, safe, secure, and loved all at the same time. She loved Dani with every fiber of her being, and she knew Dani felt the same way, but she was terrified that Dani would realize she could do so much better and leaver her standing at the altar. And that was the exact thing that happened in her nightmare last night, of course Kurt and Rachel insisted the two stay in separate places, so Dani stayed at their apartment while Santana stayed at the loft sharing a bed with Rachel. She would have rather slept on couch, turns out Rachel's still a cuddlier, which is totally fine with Santana, but not when it's one of her closest friends and not her fiancé, who doesn't have freezing feet.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, sweeting and breathing heavy; she had a nightmare that Dani had left her at the altar. Of course Santana had managed to wake up Rachel, who at first was grumpy and whispering some things under her breath that normally would make the Latina go all Lima Heights on her ass but Santana was to freaked out by her nightmare to even bother, which of course got Rachel's attention.

After telling Rachel what had happened, Santana was practically in tears, Rachel pulled her in her arms, telling her that Dani loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and that Dani would never leave the Latina. It took a little while but eventually Rachel was able to get the Latina to calm down, while Rachel got a glass of water for the Latina, she secretly called Dani, telling her what had happened. And of course she insisted on talking to the Latina.

When Santana heard her fiancé's voice she immediately calmed down, after Dani convinced her that she would be there waiting for her at the altar, wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, Santana was finally able to calm down and go back to sleep.

And now Santana stood in front of mirror looking at the amazing dress that Kurt had designed, even though Dani told her that she would be waiting at the altar, Santana was still terrified that she would leave.

**Knock….Knock**

"Come in" Santana said as she turned away from the mirror looking at the door.

Quinn and Brittany came into the room, smiling at their best friend "You look amazing Santana" Quinn said with a smile.

"I think I might throw up" Santana said as she flopped into a chair.

Brittany smiled taking at seat next to the taller girl "It's just nerves San, it's totally normal for you to feel like this. Dani is to" Brittany said.

"She is?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded her head as she sat down on the other side of Santana "We just came from her room, she's nervous to" Quinn said.

Santana smiled "How does she look?"

Brittany and Quinn laughed "Leave it to you to ask that, and yes she looks beautiful just like you do San" Brittany said "We have ten minutes until you have to walk down the aisle, but first I know your parents want to see you. Relax Santana your marrying an amazing woman who loves you" Brittany said hugging her friend.

Santana smiled "Thanks Britt".

"No problem it's what I'm here for" Brittany said as she and Quinn left the room, and her parents stepped into the room.

"Oh mija you look so beautiful" her mom said tears immediately springing to her eyes.

Santana smiled pulling her mom into a hug "Please don't cry mami, if you cry I'll cry and then Kurt will never forgive me for ruining my make-up" she said with a laugh, causing both of her parents to laugh.

"She's right princess, you look breath taking, Dani is own lucky woman" her dad said stepping to hug his only daughter.

Santana smiled "I think it's me that got so lucky papi".

"We are so proud of you Santana, you've grown into an amazing woman, and we couldn't be happier for you right now" her dad said after they pulled out of the hug.

Santana smiled trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes "I love you guys so much" she said pulling her mom and dad into a hug.

"We love you to princess" her dad said kissing the top of her head as her mom kissed her cheek "Now let's get you ready to walk you down that aisle" her dad said.

**Line Break**

Dani sat on the couch in her own private room, fiddling with her guitar, it always relaxed her when she was nervous. Dani was happy, excited, nervous, and a little sad. She was finally marrying the woman of her dreams, the woman she couldn't imagine her life without. But she was a little sad, Santana's entire family, except her grandmother was here for their wedding. But no one from Dani's family was here, of course the Lopez's considered her as one of their own, but it wasn't the same. Even though Dani hadn't talked to her family in six years almost, it still hurt to know they could never accept her for who she was, and be there for her on the happiest day of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door "Come in" she called setting the guitar down on the floor next to the couch. When she looked up she was beyond shocked to see the two people standing in the doorway.

"Wh….What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

Her mother was the first to step forward and speak "Santana came to see us a couple months ago, told us you guys were getting married and that even though you'd never admit it, you wanted us there. At first we didn't know what to think, but your our only daughter Danielle, and we don't care if you're a lesbian, we wanted to be here for one of the happiest days of your life" her mom said tears welling in her eyes.

"We know we made mistakes in the past but we realized that you're our daughter, it doesn't matter if you…you prefer to be with another woman. We love you, and we want you to know that we support you no matter what" her dad said.

Tears were already falling down her face as she looked at her parents "Why now?"

Her mom sighed looking down at the floor as her own tears fell "We wanted to contact you when your first album was released but we were scared you would think we just wanted money from you. Which we don't, we just want to be a part of your life Danielle" her mother said.

"We are so proud of you sweetie, at the amazing woman that you've become, you made all of your dreams come true. And you're getting married today to an amazing young woman, who clearly loves you, we couldn't be more proud of you Danielle" her dad said with a large smile, tears running down his face as well.

Dani didn't say anything as she stepped towards her parents "I'm so glad that you're here" she said as her parents wrapped her into a hug.

Dani couldn't believe Santana went behind her back, and somehow managed to track down her parents. Dani never even told Santana her parents' names, only the town she grew up in. But in that moment Dani couldn't be mad at her fiancé, the woman she loved brought her the best wedding gift anyone could give her.

Pulling out of the hug her dad looked at her with a small smile "I know that you probably have someone to already walk you down the aisle, but I wanted to offer myself to walk you down the aisle. But you don't have to, I completely understand if you don't want me to" he dad rushed out.

Dani smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks "I would love it if you would walk me down the aisle dad" she said.

Her dad just gave her a large smile as her mom stepped towards her again "Let's fix your make-up sweetie, it's almost time for you to walk down the aisle" her mom said.

Dani smiled at her parents "I love you guys" she said.

Both her parents smiled at her kissing her on the head "We love you to sweetie" they both said.

**Line Break**

After Dani's mom and Santana's mom walked down the aisle Dani and her dad walked down the aisle, once they were at the arch her dad kissed her head "I love you sweetie" he whispered to her.

Dani just smiled at him as she watching, Rachel and Kurt walk down the aisle together, with Quinn and Puck behind them and finally Brittany and John at the end, once everyone was in their spots, the music Santana had chosen to walk down the aisle started playing. Of course Santana wouldn't tell Dani what she had chosen, saying she wanted it to be a surprise. But when Here Comes the Sun started playing Dani couldn't fit the smile forming on her face, or the tears welling in her eyes. And the tears threatening to spill out only got worse when Santana stepped onto the aisle with her dad.

Dani's eyes never left Santana's figure, making a permanent memory of what the Latina looked like on the happiest day of Dani's life. It felt like it took forever for Santana and her father to make it down the aisle, it felt like Dani was going to throw up, and her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

When they finally made it down the aisle Santana kissed her dads cheek before she turned towards Dani taking her spot in front of her winking at the musician "Hey" she said with a smile.

Dani smiled as she intertwined their hands "Hi, you look amazing" she whispered.

"You're looking pretty good yourself" Santana said before the pastor started the ceremony.

The pastor said a couple of words before he asked Santana and Dani to say the vows that each of them had written.

Dani went first "Santana, you are the love of my life, I can't picture a life without you in it, you are my sun on a rainy day, my inspiration for every song I write, and the woman I want to be spend the rest of my life with. I never dreamed of this happening until the day I meet you in the Spotlight Diner, and since then you are the only thing that I think about when I wake up in the mornings, and when I fall asleep at night. You are the most amazing woman I know, you're incredibly selfless, always putting the people you love first, and you understand my crazy self-better than anyone, and for that I will always be grateful. I promise you that you will always come first to me, and that I will love you no matter what happens in our lives. I love you Santana" Dani finished with a soft voice.

Santana smiled not even bothering to hide or fight the tears running down her face "I have loved you since you first spoke to me in that hell whole the Spotlight Diner. I am an incredibly hard person to get along with, but that's never fazed you, you take me as I am, you make me a better person, and according to HummelBerry you tamed me, which is perfectly fine with me, because I love you. We've had problems in the past but I promise you that will never happen again, because you are the only person for me, the only person who can make me smile before ten am, and the only person I want to see every single day for the rest of my life. I love you Danielle" Santana finished.

"Okay, Danielle if you'll repeat after me" the past said.

Taking the ring from Rachel Dani repeated the pastor "I, Danielle Lovato, take you Santana Lopez, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" Dani said as she placed the ring on Santana's finger.

Taking the ring from Brittany, Santana repeated the pastor "I, Santana Lopez, take you Danielle Lovato, to be my wife, to have to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" Santana said as she place the ring onto Dani's finger.

"As the power invested in me I know pronounce you wife, and wife" the pastor said "You may kiss your bride" he said.

Santana didn't waste a second as she grabbed Dani's waist pulling the girl into a deep kiss, as everyone clapped and cheered.

**Line Break**

"Thank you for going to my parents, it means a lot to me that they're here" Dani said as she and Santana danced on the dance floor.

Santana smiled "I wanted this day to amazing for both of us, and even though you never admitted it, I knew having your parents here would bring that amazingness for you".

"Thank you. I can't believe I finally get to call you my wife" Dani said as she reached up to lightly kiss Santana "And I can't wait until I get you out of this dress".

Santana grinned "Trust me, I can't wait either" Santana said bringing her lips to Dani's in a heated, passionate, loving kiss.

The two spent another agonizingly slow two hours at their reception, listening to amazing speeches from their parents and friends, Santana shoving cake into Dani's face, and dancing with their parents. Finally Santana convinced Dani that she couldn't wait to start their honeymoon any longer, and the two finally climbed into the limo, headed towards the hotel room, where they would spend their first night as a married couple, before getting on a plane for the Caribbean's the next day.

"I love you Santana Lopez-Lovato" Dani said as they embraced each other in the limo.

"I love you to Dani Lopez-Lovato" Santana said kissing her wife hard on the mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Really Don't Care

**Year and a half after the wedding**

Walking into her apartment Santana set her purse and keys on the table next to the door, before moving towards the couch where she took off her jacket, and shoes.

"Babe" she called out as she removed her last shoe, sighing at the immediate release of pressure from her feet.

Frowning at not getting a response Santana moved towards the one room in their apartment, she knew Dani wouldn't be able to hear her. It was one of the major things Dani requested when they first bought the apartment, it had to have a room that they could easily change into a sound proof barrier that Dani could play and write her music in, in the comfort of her own home.

Opening the door she found Dani lying on the couch inside the room, her guitar rested on her stomach, and a couple notebooks and pencils scattered on the floor below her.

"What are you doing babe?" Santana asked as she stepped into the room.

Dani turned her head to look at the Latina standing in the doorway "I am trying, and failing to write a new song" Dani said as she gave Santana a small smile.

"Have you been in here all day?" Santana asked as she stepped towards her wife.

Dani sat up making room for Santana on the couch "No I went to the gym and worked out for a couple hours, I grabbed some lunch with Quinn and then came back here, to try and write this god damn song. Which is totally not coming together" Dani said frustrated.

Wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulder, Santana pulled her into her side kissing the top of head "It's okay to have writters block babe, everyone goes through it at some point in time. And since when do you go to the gym, you hate the gym" Santana asked.

Dani shrugged "I thought maybe it would help clear my head, help me get some kind of inspiration or something, I don't really know. But I am diffidently never going back there again, it was disgusting, dudes in their tight little running things and with no shirts, and I think I went while all the mom's kids were in school, because there were seriously no woman in that place that didn't have every inch of their body covered up" Dani said shivering.

Santana raised her eyebrow "If you seriously went to the gym to check out woman, I'm going to kick your ass".

Dani shook her head "No of course not babe, but seriously it was a horrifying experience, and did nothing but make my body hurt".

Santana just shook her head as she played with Dani's hair, after seeing how her wife immediately started relaxing at Santana's touch, she got a great idea. "Your to tense" Santana blurted out as she formulated her plan.

Dani frowned "What?"

"That's why the words aren't coming together for you, your tense, you just need to relax and then the words will come, and I have a great idea how" Santana said standing up. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked pulling Dani up off the couch.

"Umm I don't know Italian sounds good" Dani said as Santana dragged her to the living room, where Santana pushed her down onto the couch.

"Okay you're going to sit here and watch Scrubs while I order dinner, and get everything ready" Santana said as she put Dani's favorite season of Scrubs into the DVD player. Moving back to the couch Santana pressed her lips to Dani's "Almost forgot my welcome home kiss" she said after breaking away.

Dani just smiled as she watched Santana walk into the kitchen. After calling in an order to their favorite Italian restaurant Santana moved to their bedroom where she picked up the random clothes and shoes on the floor, made their huge bed, and pulled out all the candles she could find and spread them around the bedroom and the bathroom. By the time she was finished their food had arrived and Dani had it set up for them in the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be relaxing on the couch babe" Santana said as she came into the kitchen wrapping her arms around Dani's waist and kissing her neck.

Dani smiled "The food was here, and I figured I'd help you out with whatever it is you're planning and get it ready for us to eat. Besides I don't like being lazy on the couch unless your there with me" she said turning around in Santana's arms to wrap hers around the Latina's neck.

Santana smiled "I make everything better don't I?" she asked with a grin.

Dani laughed "Yes my beautiful wife you do make everything better, now let's eat this amazing food before it gets cold, and so I can see whatever the hell it is your planning" Dani said as she stepped out of Santana's arms towards the table where she had all the food set up.

Santana just laughed as she joined her wife at the table.

"Okay so you know all about my horrible day, so tell me about yours" Dani said.

"It was good, we managed to finish the last episode, and right in time to, Jason got the call from Jessica that she was in labor, in his hurry to get out the door he tripped over a cord knocking over half of the lighting, and cameras. It was really hard not to laugh at the dude, I thought he was going to faint while he was on the phone, you'd think this being his second kid he'd be a little more calm" Santana said with a smile.

Dani couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her "He seriously knocked over the lights and cameras?" she asked.

Santana nodded her head "Yup, gave himself a bloody nose to, but when we went to help him he just kind of jumped up and started running again, screaming that he was fine, and he'd text us when the baby got here".

Dani shook her head "Wow, for such a calm and collected guy he really gets nervous when his wife goes into labor".

"I know right. So how was your lunch with Quinn?" she asked.

"Good, she's coming over this weekend with some bridesmaid's dresses for you to look at. I guess Puck is getting promoted next week as well, so she's pretty excited about that" Dani said "So when does your vacation officially start?"

"I'm on call for re-shoots for the next three weeks, and then after that I'm officially on vacation. Which means I'm going on tour with you" Santana said with a grin.

Dani smiled "And I can't wait for that, it's going to be amazing to have you there with me. I hate not being able to see you every day" she said reaching across the table to intertwine their hands.

Santana smiled "I hate it to, I know you love being on tour but I hate it when you leave, I spend more time with Rachel and Quinn then I ever thought I would, which is horrifying" Santana said with a shiver as she thought about the last time Dani was on tour, and stayed at Rachel and Sam's house.

Dani laughed knowing full well what Santana was talking about "Well this time you get to experience everything with me, so what's next on this big plan of yours?" she asked.

Santana smiled "You're going back to the couch while I throw all this in the dishwasher, and then I'll head to the bedroom, to complete the surprise. I'll tell you when to come in, and if you try to go in their early, I will go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana said seriously, but they both knew the threat had no meaning behind it when it came to Dani.

Deciding to let her wife do whatever it is she's planning Dani put her hands up in surrender "Okay I promise I won't go into the bedroom until you say so" Dani said.

Santana smiled as she gathered their plates "Good now go finish Scrubs, it won't take me very long" she said.

After all the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher Santana quickly went into the bedroom where she lit the candles quickly making her way to the bathroom where she drew a nice hot bubble bath, with Dani's favorite scents, and lit the candles in there as well. Once the water was ready Santana stripped out of all her clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

"Dani you can come in now" she yelled out.

Smiling Dani stood up from the couch, and headed towards their bedroom. Walking into the room her eyes widened at the romantic gesture that Santana had set up, but frowned when she realized the Latina wasn't waiting for her in the bed.

"San where are you?" Dani called out.

"In the bathroom" Santana called out.

Raising her eyebrows Dani walked into the bathroom, smirking Dani leaned against the doorframe, admiring the sight of her beautiful wife.

"Don't just stand there, get out of those damn clothes and join me already" Santana said with a smirk.

Dani laughed as she fully stepped into bathroom "This is your plan to help me relax, and get my creativity flowing again?" she asked as she started taking off her clothes, Santana's eyes filling with lust as she watched her every movement.

"Yes it is, were going to have a nice relaxing bath and when the water gets cold we'll move to the bedroom" Santana said her eyes immediately going to Dani's exposed breasts.

Dani just smirked "Like you see babe?"

Santana didn't say anything as Dani slowly moved towards the tub, once Dani was completely in the tub Santana pulled her into a kiss. The two stayed in the tub until the water got cold, after drying off, the two moved to the bedroom, where Santana really gave Dani the inspiration she needed to continue her song. Afterwards the lay together in each other warms, enjoying in their afterglows.

"I love you Santana" Dani said positioning herself so she could look at her face.

Santana smiled resting her hand on Dani's cheek "I love you to Dani" she said before pressing a light kiss to Dani's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Really Don't Care

**Two years after wedding**

"Oh my god San" Dani said as her wife rolled to the side breathing heavy.

Santana grinned as she also breathed heavily "Yeah you're telling me" she breathed out, causing Dani to roll her eyes.

Santana rolled onto her side lifting herself to rest on her elbow she looked into the warm brown eyes she fell in love with almost five years ago "Now don't get me wrong, I love hot, sexy, rough, passionate sex that comes out of nowhere, but I know there's a reason as to why it was started. Do you want to give me the reason?" Santana asked with a grin.

Dani sighed as she moved her eyes away from Santana's and looked up at the ceiling, of course Dani knew why she attacked Santana the moment she walked in the door, but she was hoping the Latina wouldn't ask her about it, she wasn't sure if she was ready if to talk about the reason out loud yet.

Santana leaned forward lightly pressing kisses to the blondes neck and chest, making the blonde let out a soft moan "Come on babe, you can tell me" Santana said in between kisses.

Dani shivered underneath the light feathery kisses "San…" she started but stopped when Santana moved even further down her chest.

"Just tell me, I'll stop teasing you. It can't be that bad baby" Santana said as she left Dani's chest slowly moving towards her stomach.

Closing her eyes Dani managed to take a deep breath, attempting to clear her thoughts, but Santana was moving further down her body, something the former knew Dani hated, she hated being teased this way, and Santana was driving her crazy.

"I want a baby" Dani blurted out, right when Santana pressed a kiss to the inside of Dani's thigh.

Santana sat up looking at the girl with wide eyes "Wh…What?"

Dani closed her eyes not wanting to see the look on Santana's face when she said it again "I want to have a baby" she said slightly louder, but her eyes were still closed tightly.

Santana moved off the bed causing Dani to open her eyes when she felt the bed shift, she watched as Santana grabbed her robe from the closet, tying it around her body Santana climbed back into the bed without saying anything. Sitting up Dani followed her lead, getting out of bed she moved towards her dresser, pulling out an old shirt and a pair of sweats. Once she dressed she climbed back into bed, sitting with her back against the headboard, imitating Santana.

After a couple minutes Santana spoke "This is a conversation that we should probably have with clothes on, less distracting" she said with a slight laugh.

Dani smiled as she moved closer to her wife, taking Santana's hands in hers Dani rubbed circles on the top of her hand as she spoke "I know that we haven't really talked about having kids, but I really want to have one with you Santana, I want to expand our family. And right now is the perfect time, the only thing I have going on is a couple interviews here and there, and working on my album, and you're going to start shooting for the show again. Right now is the perfect time to start a family, and that's exactly what I want to do with you San" Dani said her eyes eventually moving to look Santana in the face.

"Why now?" Santana asked quietly.

Dani smiled "Because I see all our friends having kids and it looks amazing, of course it's terrifying but whenever I hold little Isabelle and see her face light up, I know I want that, and seeing you with Zander and Isabelle is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And every time I see Quinn she's absolutely glowing and Kurt and Blaine can't stop smiling and talking about how excited they are to be fathers because Quinn donated an egg and is there surrogate, I want that San, and I want it with you" Dani said her smiling getting larger.

Santana laughed "Your right whenever I see you playing with Zander and Isabelle all I can think about is how that could be us, and how incredibly sexy you look" Santana moved so that she was straddling Dani, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, as Dani immediately set her hands on Santana's hips "Your right all of that sounds amazing Dani, and right now is the perfect time for us to start our family" Santana said smiling largely at her wife.

Dani smiled "What are you saying San?" she asked wanting the Latina to actually say the words before Dani got even more excited.

"I'm saying that I want to have a baby with you Dani Lopez Lovato" Santana said.

Dani couldn't control herself, gripping Santana's waist Dani flipped them over so that Dani hovered over the Latina "I love you so much Santana Lopez Lovato" Dani said huskily before pressing a hard passionate kiss on the Latina' slips.

Santana pulled out of the kiss after a couple moments "I love you to baby, were going to have a baby" she said.

Dani laughed "Were going to have a baby" she repeated before kissing her wife once again.

**Line Break**

For the next couple of weeks Dani and Santana meet with the same doctor that Quinn, Kurt and Blaine went to when they decided they wanted a baby. But Dani and Santana didn't want to tell their friends they were trying to have a baby just in case something happened along the way, and when they did get pregnant they wanted it to be a surprise.

After both women got an exam and found out they both are very capable of carrying a baby they went home and talked about who would carry their first child, which is why they are currently sitting inside their doctor's office.

"Hello ladies it nice to see you again" Doctor Miller said as she came into the room, Dani and Santana both greeted her as she sat down on the opposite chair facing them "Have you guys decided which one will be carrying the baby?" the doctor asked.

Dani and Santana looked at each other, Santana smiled nodding her head "Yes we have, I want to carry the baby" Dani said with a large smile.

Doctor Miller smiled as she grabbed a large file "Perfect, these are very detailed profiles of every sperm donor we have here at our sperm bank. I'll give you guys a couple of days to go through and pick the one you two like the most" Doctor Miller said handing Dani the files. "Also if you guys think that you'll want more children after this one, we can make sure to put the sperm donor you two choose now in a specific location for you guys to use for the next pregnancy" Doctor Miller said.

"You can do that?" Santana asked.

"Yes we can, we have a lot of couples do it, that way their children look more similar, even if the other partner decides to carry the baby" Doctor Miller said.

"I think that's something well take into consideration, thank you so much Doctor Miller" Dani said with a smile.

"You're welcome, I'll schedule another appointment for Monday, giving you two the weekend to make a decision" Doctor Miller said "And from there we'll start the insemination process, things are moving along very fast, you two could be pregnant in just a couple of weeks" she said as she stood up from her chair Dani and Santana following her actions.

"Thank you Doctor Miller, we'll see you on Monday" Santana said as she and Dani left the room, heading straight home where they would try and decide on a sperm donor.

**Line Break**

Dani and Santana spent the entire weekend holed up in their apartment trying to decide on the best person to be their sperm donor, by Sunday morning they had finally managed to narrow it down to ten people they both really liked, but they couldn't narrow it down any further. Finally Santana had enough of staring at a bunch of random guys she never meet and decided that they needed a break. After dragging Dani with her to the shower, they got dressed and went to a nice quiet dinner. At least it was quiet until the paparazzi showed up; taking a ton of pictures, but the two still had a nice date.

When they got home Santana refused to let Dani go towards the coffee table were all the papers were still sitting instead she dragged her towards the bedroom where they reunited with each other's bodies and celebrated once again the big step in their marriage.

Hours later they shuffled out of their bed and sat down on the floor by the coffee table and immediately eliminated five more people.

"Okay what about this guy, he's a Harvard graduate, no history of cancer or any other diseases in his family" Santana said showing the picture to Dani.

Dani frowned "Look at that nose, that thing is huge babe".

Santana laughed "Okay so he's out" she said throwing the paper to the other side of the room.

"What about this one, brown hair, brown eyes, graduated from NYU in music, no diseases or cancer history, he was extremely athletic played football, basketball, and baseball in high school as well as played in a band all throughout high school and college. San I think he's the perfect one, he's musical, smart, and athletic" Dani said showing her the profile.

Santana read over his profile "Yeah plus he's pretty good looking, added with your genetics our baby will be a total stud. I think your right babe he's seems like the perfect choice" Santana said with a smile.

Dani laughed excitedly "We did it, were really doing it" Danis said in shock that they had finally managed to choose a sperm donor, and tomorrow morning they would try the first insemination process.

Santana squeezed her hand smiling widely at her "We are, were going to have a baby" she said softly.

**Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update, I just started working again and school started up again so I've been pretty busy. I know this chapter is really short but I promise you'll love the next one, which I'm hoping to have up in a couple of days. Hope you guys like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning slight smut and more curse words! Enjoy!**

Really Don't Care

**Four and a half months later**

"Hey babe I'm home" Santana called out as she entered the apartment.

"Bedroom" she heard her wife call out. Setting all her stuff down Santana made her way towards their bedroom. Standing in the doorway Santana leaned against the frame as she watched her four and a half month pregnant wife stomp around the room in her bra and underwear. Santana knew what was happening; two weeks ago Dani had rudely woken Santana up at six in the morning on a Saturday with a large smile on her face. Dani's stomach as Santana liked to say had finally popped, and every day it got slightly larger, something Santana found fascinating and incredibly sexy. She had to admit her wife made pregnancy look damn good. But after the excitement wore off, and Dani realized she didn't fit into half of her jeans and favorite leather pants she immediately got emotional, either crying or yelling at anything and everything.

"This is so fucking annoying, I can't wear any of my favorite outfits" Dani said as she once again tossed a shirt over her shoulder, shaking the Latina out of her thoughts.

Santana tried to hide her smile as she moved away from the doorway, stepping behind the shorter woman Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist, setting her hands on her stomach, and kissing her bare shoulder "Baby relax it's not good for you to get all worked up especially over something like clothes, that's my job" Santana said between soft kisses slowly making their way up Dani's neck.

Immediately relaxing at the Latina's touch Dani leaned her head back against Santana's shoulder both in content and to give the Latina more access, setting her hands on top of Santana's Dani spoke "I know San, but it's so frustrating not being able to fit into any of my clothes" she said releasing a small moan when Santana kissed the soft spot behind her ear, "The only thing that fits anymore is my sweat pants and some old t-shirts, and I can't go to dinner dressed liked that" Dani said another moan escaping her.

"Baby you can ware whatever you want, and I'll think you're the sexiest woman in the room. Because you my amazing wife are the sexiest woman I've ever met" Santana said as she turned Dani around to face her.

Dani sighed "I look like a whale San" she said, but Santana quickly stopped her from saying anything else by pressing a hard kiss to Dani's lips.

"You're beautiful" Santana said between kisses down Dani's body "And sexy, and gorgeous, and extremely wet" Santana said huskily as her hand stopped between Dani's legs.

Dani gasped at the contact "San" she practically whispered out.

Santana smirked as she shifted her hand but keeping it between her legs "What are the magic words baby?"

"Please San…Fuck me" Dani whispered practically begging.

"My pleasure baby" Santana said as she pushed Dani against the wall, and did the one thing she quickly found out that made Dani quickly forget about her clothing problems, and just relax.

An hour later Dani sat on the bed wearing new underwear, as she watched Santana rummage through their closet "Here we go, this one should fit, it was too big for you before the pregnancy so you should be fine now" Santana said showing Dani the dark blue knee length cocktail dress.

Dani grimaced but took the dress from Santana anyways, Dani hated dresses, the only time she wore them was when she and Santana went to an awards show. Standing up she slipped the dress over her body, closing her eyes she turned her back towards Santana so she could zip it up, sighing with relief when the zipper made it to the top.

"You look great babe, and it covers the bump pretty well, so no one will guess until after we tell them tonight at dinner" Santana said with a small.

Dani smiled "Are you sure we should announce the pregnancy at Rachel and Sam's dinner party, I think they want to tell everyone something as well" she said.

Santana shrugged "Knowing Rachel she probably just wants to announce that they finally picked a day to finally get married, considering they've been engaged for almost two years now" she said as she strapped her high heels.

Dani picked out her favorite heels happy that at least something in her closet still fit her and put them on, looking in the mirror she frowned "I hate my natural hair color it's so boring" she commented.

Santana smiled as stepped behind her once again wrapping her arms around her waist and setting her hands on her stomach "You look beautiful babe, besides we decided it was the best thing to do during the pregnancy, if you died your hair you'd have to get it re-dun in a couple months and those chemicals aren't good for the baby. But I promise the minute the baby is born you can die your hair to whatever color you want" Santana said.

Dani sighed "Yeah I know, it's going to be a long five months" she said.

Santana laughed "Yeah you're telling me" she said causing Dani to playfully hit her arm "What I'm the one who has to keep running to the store at one o'clock in the morning to get you, you're really disgusting cravings" she said with a smile.

"It's what the baby wants, and they aren't disgusting pickles and peanut butter is amazing, it's anything with seafood that's disgusting" Dani said with a shudder.

Santana laughed kissing Dani's cheek, ever since Dani got pregnant, she couldn't be anywhere around seafood, even a hint of the smell made her gag and run to the closets bathroom.

"Alright we should get going, you know how Rach gets whenever were late" Santana said.

"Do you think everyone will be excited, when we tell them?" Dani asked as she grabbed her phone and purse.

"Considering how they reacted when they found out about Kurt and Blaine, I'll say yes" Santana said.

"Don't worry about it babe, everyone's going to be excited, there's going to be another baby to spoil rotten" Santana said intertwining their hands, as they left their apartment.

"Alexis isn't even here yet and that little girl is already spoiled rotten" Dani said with a laugh.

"Exactly, now stop stressing and just relax, this will be easier then when you drop the pregnancy bomb during your interview with Ellen next week" Santana said as they headed towards her Land Rover in the parking garage.

"Yes I can only imagine what everyone single person in the world is going to say about us having a baby" Dani said rolling her eyes.

Santana laughed "Oh I'm sure they'll come up so pretty spectacular things".

For the rest of the car ride the two women talked about anything and everything, just trying to keep it relaxed and fun. Like usual they were the last ones to arrive at Rachel and Sam's.

Knocking on the door Santana prepared herself for yet another lecture from Rachel about tardiness, but when Rachel opened the door and practically threw herself at Santana saying how happy she was to see her Santana was a little to stun to do anything except hug her friend and nod her head.

Everyone was there; Mercedes, with her boyfriend Mark, Quinn and Puck, Brittany and John with their one year old son Chase, Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Kitty, Elliot and his new boyfriend Andrew, Tina and Mike, and even Mr. Shue and Emma.

Dani and Quinn quickly started up a conversation in the living room while Santana talked to Puck and Brittany while holding her godson Chase.

"So how far along are you?" Quinn asked Dani quietly.

Dani turned to her wide eyes "What?" she asked shocked that someone had figured it out.

Quinn laughed "Don't forget this is my second pregnancy, plus you keep resting your hands on your stomach, you haven't had anything alcoholic so far even though everyone else is, and Santana keeps looking at you with this sappy love smile, like more than normal".

Dani smiled looking down at her stomach "Four and a half months" she said quietly.

Quinn's eyes widened "What?" she said trying to keep her voice low.

Dani laughed "We wanted to keep it a secret until we knew everything was fine".

"Well do you guys know what you're having yet?" Quinn asked excited.

"I don't know, maybe you'll find out later tonight" Dani said with a smirk causing Quinn to glare at her, but before she could say anything Rachel spoke up.

"Alright everyone dinner's finally ready, I hope you guys are hungry" Rachel said motioning everyone towards the dining room.

"I swear to god if she tries to feed me vegan crap again I'm going to lose it" Santana said as she and Dani took their seats.

"Don't worry Santana, I made non vegan food as well" Sam said as passed by her.

"Oh thank god" Santana breathed out, causing Dani to laugh.

After everyone ate the actually really good food, Rachel stood up "So I know that all of us are incredibly busy and we barely get to see everyone together as much as we used to, which is why I think it would be amazing if we went around the table and everyone said what their biggest accomplishment is so far this year" Rachel said with a large smile and a clap of their hands.

"That sounds amazing Blaine and I will start" Kurt said causing Santana to roll her eyes "Okay so our biggest accomplishment so far is the fact that in a little under a month we'll have our beautiful baby girl Alexis Lucy Hummel-Anderson in our arms" Kurt said looking at Quinn.

"And we can't thank you enough for doing this for us Quinn, we love you so much" Blaine finished.

Quinn smiled tears welling in her eyes "I love you guys to". After the tear jerking moment that had almost everyone crying, everyone else went around and said their biggest accomplishment, and finally it was Dania and Santana's turn.

"Alright, so Dani and I have some really big news that were pretty excited about and we think it's our biggest accomplishment so far" Santana said smiling at her wife, who smiled back, looking back at all her friends and family Santana spoke "Dani's four and a half months pregnant".

"And were having a boy" Dani finished.

"Oh my god" Rachel squealed standing up out of her chair so fast that it fell over, running towards the two women she almost tackled them into a hug "This is absolutely amazing, I'm two and a half months pregnant" Rachel squealed.

Santana's eyes widened "Are you serious?" she asked.

Rachel nodded her head "We found out two weeks ago" she said as Sam walked over to them wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's shocking right, who would have guessed that Rachel Berry would get pregnant out of wedlock" Sam said with a laugh causing Rachel to smack his chest.

"I can't believe this Satan and Rachel are both having kids at the same time, this is insane" Kurt said shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh you guys are having a boy, that's fantastic, have you thought of any names" Quinn asked followed by thousands of questions and congratulations from everyone in the room. For the next two hours, Dani, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany sat together in the living room talking about pregnancy and everything horrifying that Santana had nightmares about after reading one of the pregnancy books Dani wanted her to read.

"You know I'm wounded that you didn't come and ask me to be the sperm donor, imagine how hot mine and Dani's kids would be" Puck said from beside Santana handing her a beer.

Santana laughed "Yes well we didn't necessarily want our kid to be any more of a horn dog then he already will be" she joked back.

Puck laughed "Touché Lopez. I'm really happy for you Santana, for both of you, I think you'll make a great mom" Puch said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"And you'll make a great dad someday Puck; you're not the same ass whole from high school anymore. Have you and Q talked about having your own yet?" Santana asked.

Puck smiled "Yeah we have actually, she wants to wait for a couple years after this pregnancy, and I don't blame her, pregnancy is a tough thing to go through. Right now I'm just happy that she's still with me".

"Who would have thought that Noah Puckerman would be going all soft" Santana said teasingly.

"Hey now I'm no softie, I'm just not afraid to admit that I love my wife with every part of my body" Puck said nudging Santana.

Santana smiled as her eyes rested on Dani "Yeah me to Puck, me to" she said softly.

**Line Break**

Another two hours later and Dani and Santana found themselves sitting together in their bed watching a movie. Santana sat with her back against the headboard, with Dani sitting between her legs her back to Santana's front, and like usual Santana had her hands rested on Dani's stomach gently rubbing circles, when she felt something lightly kick her hand.

"Oh my god what the hell was that?" Santana said pulling her hand away.

Dani smiled "He's kicking" she said grabbing Santana's hand and placing it on her stomach "I think he likes you rubbing circles like that".

Santana didn't say anything as she began rubbing the circles on Dani's stomach again, after a few moments she felt another light kick, Santana smiled "That's amazing" she said softly, her eyes never leaving Dani's stomach.

Dani smiled "Yeah it is pretty amazing. We should probably start working on names for this little guy" Dani said as she intertwined her and Santana's hands.

"Yeah probably, but right now I just want to lay here with my amazing wife, and feel our son kick, we can figure that out tomorrow" Santana said softly.

"I love you Santana" Dani said.

"I love you to Dani" Santana said "And I love you to little guy" Santana said looking at Dani's stomach, were their baby boy was growing.


	11. Chapter 11

Really Don't Care

**Nine months pregnant and one week past due date**

"I swear to god if this child of yours doesn't make an appearance by tomorrow I'm going to rip my hair out" Dani said frustrated.

Santana laughed "Oh so now he's my child".

Dani groaned "Yes because he's being stubborn as hell just like you, and it's driving me insane".

"The doctor told you if there's no baby by next week then they'd induce you, just relax babe it's a good thing he's just taking his time" Santana said trying to calm her.

"No it most diffidently isn't a good thing, I look and feel like a whale, and I constantly have to pee, I haven't been able to see my ankles in months, I can't even wear shoes that require me to tie them. This pregnancy has been amazing, but I am so over it, I just want this baby out" Dani whined.

Santana smiled sympathetically "I know baby, and I'm sorry but he's just taking his time there's nothing else we can do".

"Yes we can, you can fuck me right here, right now. I've always heard sex helps start labor" Dani said running her hand up Santana's leg.

Santana raised an eyebrow "You really want to try that babe?"

Dani seemed to think about it for a minute before she sighed "Your right that takes way too much effort and I'm exhausted" Dani said.

Santana smiled kissing her cheek "Okay, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Some Thai food sounds really good right now" Dani said with a smile.

"Okay I'll call and place our normal order" Santana said getting up off the couch.

"Wait help me up first" Dani said making Santana laugh as she held out her hands to Dani, pulling her wife up off the couch Santana lightly kissed her lips before going into the kitchen to call the Thai food restaurant.

After eating dinner the two women watched some TV before going to bed, like usual Santana instantly fell asleep, while Dani sat up reading a parenting book. But she was extremely uncomfortable, her lower back hurt and she really felt like she had to pee.

Finally managing to get out of bed Dani stood up when she felt like she had peed her pants, looking down her eyes widened at the sight of water on the floor.

"Oh shit" she mumbled realizing her water had broken. "Santana" she said moving to sit back down on the bed, but the Latina didn't wake up "Santana" she tried again slightly louder but still nothing. Grabbing one of the pillows Dani wacked Santana in the head, causing the Latina to sit up straight.

"Jesus Christ Dani, that hurt" Santana said with a glare.

"Well you weren't waking up, I think my water just broke" Dani said.

"Well now I'm awake, and my nose is throbbing" Santana grumbled as she laid back down, seconds later she sat straight up again realizing what Dani had said "What?"

"We need to go to the hospital, my water just broke" Dani said with an amused smile.

"Oh god" Santana said jumping out of bed and moving towards Dani "Are you okay have the contractions started?" she asked.

"No but we should probably get going" Dani said as she stood up.

Santana nodded her head, running into the closet she grabbed the hospital bag, while Dani moved to the dresser to put some clothes on, realizing what her wife was doing Santana did the same thing, grabbing their phones and purses she guided Dani towards the door. Santana was trying really hard not to freak out, but it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and she was going to throw up.

Once they got downstairs Santana helped Dani into the car, while Dani called the hospital and the doctor telling them they would be there soon, right when she hung up Dani's hand flew onto Santana's thing squeezing hard, making Santana squeak in pain "What the hell?" she said.

Breathing heavy and face twisted in pain Dani glared at her "I think the contractions started" she hissed out.

Santana just nodded her head, ignoring the fact that her leg stung and that there would soon be a bruise, as she hurried to the hospital.

By the time they got there, Dani's contractions had gotten worse, which meant Santana's leg wasn't feeling so hot either. Nurses meet them at the door with a wheelchair, quickly checking Dani in and getting her into a room.

Another contraction had just passed when the doctor came in "Hello Dani, hello Santana. I hear that were getting ready to have a baby" the doctor said with a smile.

"Can I have the epidural now? Because this freaking hurts" Dani said.

The doctor smiled "Let me check your cervix's to see how far along you are and then we'll see" the doctor said.

Santana knew this was part of the whole delivery thing but she really didn't like the fact that another woman had her fingers up her wife's vagina, narrowing her eyes Santana crossed her arms, causing Dani to smile and shake her head, knowing exactly what her wife was thinking.

"I think that we may be past the point when an epidural is given, your already seven centimeters dilated" the doctor said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Santana asked her jealousy completely forgotten.

"It means that you'll be meeting your little boy in probably a couple of hours, we can give you the epidural now, but I'm not sure if it will fully kick in or not" the doctor explained.

"Wait a minute I thought first pregnancies usually take hours to fully develop" Dani said shocked that everything was happening so fast.

"That's usually the case, but with some woman it progresses very quickly, and are in labor only a couple of hours" the doctor said "I'll send the nurse in to start prepping you for the epidural, and then we'll see how things go from there" the doctor said before leaving the room.

"San this is too soon, I'm not ready for this" Dani said panicky.

Santana smiled softly squeezing Dani's hand "Baby we are more than ready for this, the nursery is all set, we have everything we need ready to go, yes this is moving faster than we thought it would but our little boy is excited to meet us, and I know your excited to meet him, because I am, I can't wait to meet our little boy and start our family".

Dani nodded her head "Your right I am excited to meet him, I just panicked a little" she said.

Santana laughed kissing Dani's forehead "I know babe, I'm a little panicked to. But since everything is happening so fast I'm going to call everyone and tell them, okay?" Santana said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Dani said with a small smile, Santana pressed a light kiss on Dani's lips before stepping into the hallway to call everyone.

Twenty minutes later Santana stepped back inside, the nurse right behind her "Alright my mom and dad, are on their way here, there getting on the next flight as soon as possible, as well as your parents. I told Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Sam that I'd call them when he got here and then they'll come. I tried to tell Quinn that she didn't need to come until then as well but she wouldn't have any of it, she's on her way here now" Santana said.

Dani smiled "Did your mom start crying?" she asked.

Santana sighed "Yes in crazy hysterics, luckily my dad was able to take the phone from her, so I could explain everything".

Dani started laughing but was soon cut off buy another contraction "Jesus this hurts" she said through gritted teeth.

The nurse smiled "After the epidural it should lighten the pain a little" she said "Everything's ready I'm going to go get the doctor so she can administer it" the nurse said.

"Alright Dani, I need you to roll over onto your side so I can do the epidural" the doctor ordered. With Santana's help Dani ruled onto her side, squeezing both of Santana's hand and looking only at Santana Dani tried to keep her mind from the fact that she was going to be getting a very painful shot in her spine.

After the epidural the doctor once again checked her cervix's and she was not seven and half centimeters dilated, they were going to meet their little boy very soon.

**Line Break**

Two and a half hours later, and Dani was getting ready to push. Santana had a slight panic attack but Quinn took her into the hallway and slapped her into shape, something Dani was very grateful for.

"Are you sure you want to be in here Quinn, it's okay if you don't?" Dani asked.

Quinn ruled her eyes "I'm perfectly fine with being in here Dani, I gave birth to two kids remember".

"Right, I'm just nervous and scared" Dani said.

Quinn smiled "You'll do fine Dani, after all the pain and you get to see your little boy nothing else will mater".

"Alright Dani when another contraction comes I want you to start pushing as hard as you can" the doctor instructed.

Santana squeezed her hand as she kissed her cheek "You can do this babe" she said encouragingly.

Twenty minutes later and two incredibly crushed hands later Santana and Dani were crying with the biggest smiles on their faces as they looked at their beautiful little boy.

Kissing Dani hard on the mouth Santana whispered "I love you so much" she said.

Dani smiled as she looked up at her wife "I love you to" she said.

"You guys did amazing, he's adorable" Quinn said "Crouch together, it's first family picture time" she said holding up her phone. Dania and Santana smiled as Quinn took the picture "I'll give you guys a couple of minutes while I call everyone and tell him he's arrived" Quinn said stepping into the hallway.

"Do you two have a name picked out already?" the nurse asked.

Santana smiled "Yeah we do" she said looking at her little boy.

"Legend Daniel Lopez-Lovato" Dani said with a smile.

The nurse smiled "It's cute," she said before living the room giving the small family some time alone.

"He's beautiful, just like his mother" Santana said with a smile.

Dani smiled "I can't believe were actually parents, it's finally real" she said.

Santana kissed her cheek "I know but you're going to be amazing".

"And so will you San. I love you so much" Dani said smiling at her wife.

Santana smiled back "I love you to, and thank you so much for giving me this amazing baby boy, and for giving me a family".

Dani smiled as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder the two women memorizing every detail of their son's face.


	12. Chapter 12

Really Don't Care

Dani Lovato sat in her own personal music room strumming her guitar and trying to finish the last song she needed for her new album, she had been in there for the past four hours trying to finish it, and she was just now getting close.

She had just finished writing down the last lyric when her two year old son burst into the room "Mommy, mommy I home" he yelled jumping into Dani's shocked and slightly scared arms.

Skillfully holding her son in one arm, Dani used the other to set her guitar down "Hey baby I missed you today" Dani said kissing her son's cheek "How was your day at the park with mami, Aunt Rachel, and Sarah?" Dani asked as her wife Santana walked into the room stopping to lean against the doorway, smiling as she watched her son and wife.

"It was the best, Sarah and I held hands and swung, and went on the slide, and got ice cream, it was fun mommy" Legend said excitedly.

"Oh that sounds pretty amazing baby" Dani said with a smile, looking up to meet her wife's eyes and giving her a wink, making Santana roll her eyes as she stepped into the room, moving closer to the two.

"What did you do mommy?" Legend asked looking up at Dani with a big smile.

"Mommy finished her new song" Dani said with a large smile.

Legend's smile somehow widened "Really I hear it?" Legend asked.

Dani laughed "Maybe tonight when I tuck you into bed okay baby, but why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch, I think mommy needs some Legend cuddles, I missed you today" Dani said as she peppered Legend's face and neck in kisses, making the little boy giggle.

"Otay mommy" he said squirming out of his mother's arms and onto the floor.

"Be careful mijo" Santana called out after the little boy as he ran out of the room.

Dani leaned back in her chair smiling up at the Latina "Come here babe, I missed you as well" she said with a grin.

Santana smiled as she moved to sit on Dani's lap, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls neck Santana sighed in relief. Dani wrapped one arm around Santana's waist, resting her other hand on Santana's swollen five month pregnant stomach. "How was the park?" Dani asked as she kissed Santana's neck while rubbing small circler motions on Santana's stomach.

Santana groaned "It was exhausting; no pregnant woman should have to take her son to the park by herself. He has way too much energy" Santana said.

Dani tried to hide her smile as she hide in Santana's neck "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Rachel was there to help".

Santana groaned again "She was part of the problem, constantly talking about her Broadway bullshit, and of course she had to bring up ice cream in front of Legend which made him even more hyper. My back and feet are killing me, I need a nap" Santana said.

Dani smiled moving so she could lightly kiss Santana on the lips "I think that can be arranged, since you so graciously took Legend to the park so I could work, I will rub your feet, and your back tonight after Legend goes to bed, and I'll even cook dinner" Dani said with a smile.

Santana smiled "Have I told you how much I love you today?" she asked playfully.

Dani pretending to think for a moment "I don't think you have Miss Lopez-Lovato" she said with a grin.

Leaning closer to her wife Santana kissed her hard on the mouth, but before Dani could return the kiss properly Santana pulled away "I love you so much Dani Lovato" she said softly.

But before Dani could reply Legend ran back into the room "Mommy, mommy I wanna watch Planes" Legend said stopping in front of the two women to show them the case.

Dani smiled, even though she and Santana had seen the movie a thousand times and basically wanted to break the disc in half, they knew they had no choice, Cars one and two, Planes, and Frozen were Legend's favorite movies, they watched all four at least once a week.

"That sounds like an awesome choice Legend" Dani said "You go get your blanket and climb up on the couch, mami and I will meet you there okay?" Dani said with a grin.

Legend nodded his head with a large smile as he once again ran out of the music room "Careful mijo" Santana called after him.

Dani grinned "Come on babe, you can go put on some comfortable clothes and we'll cuddle on the couch and completely ignore the devil movie Planes" Dani said with a grin.

Santana laughed "That sounds amazing" she said standing up from Dani's lap. Dani stood up as well, intertwining their fingers Dani led them to the living room where Legend sat on his favorite part of their huge sofa cuddled up in his blanket.

Leaning over the back of the couch Santana kissed Legend's head before heading up the stairs towards their bedroom to change her clothes. "Mommy can we have popcorn?" Legend asked as Dani moved to put the movie in.

"I don't think so buddy, it's almost dinner time and you already had a bunch of sugar today with mami and Aunt Rachel" Dani said as she sat down on the couch next to her son wrapping her arm around him and pulling him into her side.

Legend pouted "Fine" he said sadly.

Dani smiled kissing the top of his head as they watched the advertisements of new now old movies, even though they'd seen them countless times before Legend wouldn't let Dani or Santana skip them, according to the two year old they were the best part. They had just gotten to the main menu and pushing play when Santana came back into the room wearing a pair of sweats and one of Dani's old Rolling Stone's t-shirt's.

Grabbing the blanket off the other end of the couch Santana sat down next to her wife, putting her feet up on the table Santana rested her head on Dani's shoulder while Dani spread the blanket over them.

These were the moments that Dani cherished the most, of course performing live in front of thousands of people and having probably the best and most supportive fan base ever were amazing, but these simple moments right here where she was able to relax on the couch with her son and wife watching a kids movie for the thousandth time were the most amazing to her and the ones that meant the most to her.

Half way through the movie both Santana and Legend fell asleep. Carefully extracting herself from both her wife and son Dani moved towards the kitchen, hoping to prepare dinner without waking them up, Legend desperately needed a nap before he turned into cranky Santana Junior, and Santana deserved to take a nap.

Hours later after Santana and Legend woke up from their naps the little family of three ate their dinner before once again cuddling on the couch before Legends bath time, once the movie Frozen was over and the end credits played Dani's version of Let It Go, Dani carried Legend to the bathroom for his bath, while Santana slowly moved around the house turning everything off and making sure everything was locked up.

"Mommy play me new song at bedtime?" Legend asked as he played in the tub.

Dani smiled "Yeah baby I'll play it, since you've been such a good boy today" she said tickling the little boy making him giggle "But first we need to get you in your PJ's".

"Cars" Legend yelled out excitedly.

"Okay you can wear the Cars PJ's tonight" Dani said pulling him out of the tub and drying him off.

After helping him brush his teeth and getting him in his PJ's Dani carried him to her and Santana's bedroom where she kept her favorite guitar, after grabbing it Dani and Legend raced to his Disney themed bedroom, the little boy giggling the entire time.

"Okay baby time to tuck you into bed" Dani said as Legend climbed in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and looking up at his mother with an excited grin Dani sat on the end of the bed. "Okay now only the one song and then off to dream land for you okay Legend?" Dani said.

Legend nodded his head "Otay mommy" he said.

Dani smiled looking down at her guitar as she started strumming before quietly singing her new song.

**I can't sleep tonight**

**Wide awake and so confused**

**Everything's in line**

**But I am bruised**

**I need a voice to echo**

**I need a light to take me home**

**I kinda need a hero**

**Is it you?**

She had just finished the first part when Santana stepped into the room at hearing her wife's beautiful voice, just like their son Santana loved hearing Dani sing, especially in the moments like this.

**I never see the forest for the trees**

**I could really use your melody**

**Baby I'm a little blind**

**I think it's time for you to find me**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me**

**I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity**

**Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**Somebody speak to me**

**Cause I'm feeling like hell**

**Need you to answer me**

**I'm overwhelmed**

**I need a voice to echo**

**I need a light to take me home**

**I need a star to follow**

**I don't know**

**I never see the forest for the trees**

**I could really use your melody**

**Baby I'm a little blind**

**I think it's time for you to find me**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me**

**I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity**

**Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**I don't know what I'd do without you**

**Your words are like a whisper cutting through**

**As long as you are with me here tonight**

**I'm good**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Feels so close**

**I know you're there**

**Oh, nightingale**

**Sing to me**

**I know you're there**

**'Cause baby you're my sanity**

**You bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**Oh**

**Mm, mm**

**Mm**

Dani smiled at seeing her son fast asleep "Your voice does wonder to that boy" Santana said softly as she moved towards Legend's bed.

Dani smiled "As does yours babe" she said watching as Santana bent over to lightly kiss Legend's head.

Standing up Santana held her hand out for Dani helping her stand up intertwining their fingers Santana led her out of their son's bedroom, closing the door behind her "That was a beautiful song Dani" she said with a smile.

Dani smiled as they entered their own bedroom placing her guitar back on its stand "I have a lot of pretty amazing inspiration lately" she said wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, pressing her swollen belly between them.

"Does this new song have a name yet?" Santana asked.

"Nightingale" Dani said.

"And is this song about me or Legend?" Santana asked.

Dani laughed "Nightingale is about you and Legend, as well as our little girl" Dani said moving her hand to Santana's stomach.

Santana smiled setting her hand on top of Dani's "Well our little girl likes it just as much as Legend and I did" she said moving Dani's hand to where the baby was kicking.

At feeling her daughter kick Dani's smile widened "That's even more amazing then last time" she said "We really need to work on a name you know?" Dani said looking up at Santana.

"We still have four months babe, besides right now I really want to take you up on that foot and back rub" Santana said with a grin.

Dani rolled her eyes "Yes of course you do, come on let's get ready for bed and then I'll give you that back and foot rub" she said.

"I love you Dani" Santana said kissing her softly.

"I love you to Santana" Dani said as the two broke apart to get ready for bed.


End file.
